From The Past To Now
by NaLu-4tw
Summary: "I pinky promise you Lucy Heartfillia, I will never leave you. We will be friends forever," That was the promise Natsu and I made when we were 5. Since that promise, we have grown up, experienced pain, and fallen in love. But maybe we grew up for the wrong reason, felt pain in the wrong way, and fell in love with the wrong person. Only time can tell...
1. Chapter 1

**I have been so elated to make a NaLu fanfic, so here it is! Inspired by**_**That Unrequited Childhood Love **_**by **_**InLoveWithFairyTail. **_**(AU)**

_At first it was a glance of the eye_

_Who knew it would become a "hi"_

_Second, it was a choice of words_

_"Boys are way better than girls."_

_Next, it was a simple phrase_

_"Why are girl's always this way?"_

_Fourth, it was a look of appearance_

_Yet it ended in a disappearance_

_Then, after all you did have a crush_

_But I dealt with that much_

_A simple show of affection was all it was _

_Yet I stuck with you because_

_3 words could be a hard decision for you_

_But honestly, I love you_

**{€£¥₩}**

Lucy's POV:

_Age 5_

"Lucy, darling. Wake up. Come on sweetie, we agreed we'd great the neighbors today. I think they have a child your age. A son, maybe." I heard Mama say.

"Lucy, I picked out a nice dress for you. Meet us downstairs in 10 minutes." I finally looked up when I heard the door close.

Mama had put a puffy pink dress with white ribbons on my bed. I hated when she made me wear dresses like that.

I quickly changed into my dress and grabbed my hairbrush so my mother could brush my hair. I ran downstairs, but on the last step I stopped. I heard my parents talking. I like to spy on them a lot, so I did.

"We are not having our daughter befriend a street boy." Papa spoke.

"But darling, Lucy doesn't have any friends here. We've been living here for 3 years and yet she hasn't made a single friend." Mama said quietly.

"Well face it, Layla. She's just too mature for her age."

"Jude. You know that's not it. Just let her try and make a friend."

"Fine. But if in the future, he gets her pregnant and dumps her, it's not my fault." Papa said.

I didn't know what "pregnant" or "dumps her" means, but it probably wasn't good.

"Don't talk like that. For all you know, when they grow up he will treat her like the princess she is." Mama walked away from Papa and towards the stairs.

Before she saw me I came out behind the stairs. "Mama, can you do my hair?"

**{€£¥₩}**

Mama walked behind me when we went to our neighbor's house. When we stopped at the door she put her hands on my shoulders.

"They should have a son your age. You'll might be great friends." She smiled. I looked at the door. I was mad at her from earlier.

Mama touched the doorbell and we waited for someone to open the door. Papa didn't come with us, so we stayed waiting. If he was there he would have took us back home.

Finally, the door opened. A boy a little bit taller than me opened the door. He had spiky pink hair that really stood out. He looked straight at me with his dark eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I answered.

"Dad! We have visitors!" He turned back to his house and yelled. "Who are they!? If it's the tax collecter, close the door and hide, Natsu."

Mama had a weird look on her face. The strange boy turned back to us. "Are you a tax collecter?" He asked us. "No, we live next door and we heard you have moved in. We came to politely greet you." Mother had smiled. "I'm Natsu, my dad is Igneel, and my cat is Happy." He said.

"How do you know if your cat is happy. Maybe he is sad." I told him. "No, his name is 'Happy.'" "Ooh."

"Well I am Layla Heartfillia, this is my daughter Lucy Heartfillia, and at home is my husband, Jude Heartfillia." Mama smiled.

Natsu looked behind him as a man walked to the door behind him. They man had red hair with a bit of a beard. He wore a tank top and pants. He looked at Mama and half smiled. Mama started to talk with him.

"Lucy?" "Yeah." I looked at Natsu. "Your dress looks funny." I stopped smiling. "That wasn't nice." I gave my best pouty face. "Well you don't need dresees to look pretty. You would look fine without one."

He had called me pretty. That was nice of him. I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Lets play hide-n-seek!" I pulled him to the big area in front of our houses. He smiled at me, "Okay."

**{€£¥₩}**

After awhile Mama went home. Natsu and I stayed outside playing.

"Ready or not, here I come." I tried not to laugh as I hid behind the tree. "Gotcha!" Natsu called out tickling me. I laughed hard. After awhile he stopped and we sat against the tree giggling from what happened.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah, Lucy."

"Tell me about yourself. Your parents, your family, everything." I told him. He looked at me thinking. "Can I trust you?" "Yes, I'll tell you about myself too." His smile returned. "Okay."

"When I was born my parents took me to a foster home. At that foster home, a family took care of me with lots of other kids and babies. When I was 3, Igneel and his wife came and adopted me. They took me home and kept me."

"Last year, Mom left Igneel. Igneel said they got 'divorced.' I don't know what that means, but she left forever. I lived with Igneel in our house. A few weeks ago, he decided that we should move. So we moved. Something like 'getting a fresh start.' Besides that, I just wanted to make friends again. That's why I am glad, I just met you." He smiled.

"I am sorry your Mama and Papa left you." I hugged him. I couldn't imagine a life without my parents. I started to cry. "It's okay Lucy, if what happened didn't happen I wouldn't have just met you." I broke our hug and smiled at him.

"Okay, your turn." I wipped my tears.

"When I was born Papa had wanted me to be a boy, so he could pass along the company. Mama talked with him and they agreed I could still pass with the company when I grew up. They treated me like a princesse hoping that would help me become fit enough for the buisness. When I was 3, we moved here. I've never had a true friend. A friend that didn't just like me because I came from a rich family."

"This morning they were talking, they said I've never had friends. That there is lots of reasons that people aren't my friend. Papa had said he didn't want me to be your friend, because in the future he thinks 'you'll get me pregnant and dump me.'" I told him.

"I won't be your friend because your rich and I think they are wrong. There isn't a reason anyone wouldn't want to be your friend. You are amazing, Lucy. I don't know what, 'get you pregnant is.' But I would never dump you, cause that's what my mom did to Igneel. She left."

He took my pinky with his. "I pinky promise you Lucy Heartfillia, I will never leave you. We will be friends forever." I smiled and hugged him keeping our pinkies together. "Friends forever." I agreed.

**I pinky promise that the other chapters will be longer, I just had to end it here. It starts out slow, then when the storyline catches up with the present things will speed up. If you haven't checked out the fic that this is based off, then go right now! Sorry if it seems too similar to **_**InLoveWithFairyTail**_** ('s) fanfic **_**That Unrequited Childhood Love. **_** When I reach the present, my fanfic won't be as similar. **

_**InLoveWithFairyTail,**_** if you feel like I'm copying your story please let me know ASAP! I will change it, delete, etc**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Natsu said she'd look pretty without a dress, he meant it like in normal clothes. I mean they are 5, Natsu wouldn't know that there was a second meaning to what he said. And Lucy meant to say she moved when she was 2. **

_Second, it was a choice of words_

_"Boys are way better than girls."_

Lucy's POV:

_Age 7 turning 8(Second Grade)_

Natsu and I were walking down the street. We had just gotten out of school and I was going over to his house.

Mama and Papa don't let me stay the night at Natsu's house anymore. Ever since we've had "The Talk," they haven't let me. I guess I can see why. That conversation had scared me half to death.

"Hey Natsu, can I hold your hand?" Natsu turned to look at me. "Why? Only couples do that mushy stuff." He wrinkled his nose. "Close friends can hold hands too." I pouted. "Fine, but just until we get home."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. The corner of his lips slighty twitched. His hand was warm and welcoming as if my hand was suppose to be there. I sqeezed his hand as a thanks.

We were a few houses down from our homes when we heard some people talking. "Face it Erza, boys are just better." I could here a boy say behind a tree next to one of the houses on the street. "Gray, that is one of the most sexist things I have ever heard! You better take that back, unless you want to know what a girl really can do." We were coming near the tree.

There was Erza looking furious at Gray. Our friends just kept looking at each other. Finally, the black-haired boy gave in. "S-sorry... Yes, m-mam. I was just saying w-what I thought. And w-what does, 'sexist' m-mean?" "It means.."

Just then, Natsu started walking towards the red-head and Gray. He pulled my arm along with him rushing up to them. "Erza! Gray!" Natsu called walking up to them. "Hello Natsu. And.. Lucy?" Erza asked looking towarday us.

"Hi" I said.

"Woah Natsu! Since when are you'll in love." Gray pointed to our hands. They were still conected. I felt my cheeks flare up. "Er.. um..." Natsu dropped my hand in emabarassment. "It's n-nothing. What are you'll doing here?" Natsu asked.

I looked away into the sky waiting for me cheeks to return to normal. Gray chuckled looking at us. "Suree, Natsu. Anyways, we were walking home when Erza decided that girls are better than boys. I argued with her, but you'll did stop me from being murdered." He half smirked avoiding Erza's glare.

"Why would you be arguing about that? That's the most stupidest question ever!" He looked at me and smiled. "Boys are way better than girls." He looked back at Erza.

"Everyone knows that."

Erza grabbed Natsu and Gray's ears and yanked them towards her. I'm not going to explain what all happened,but they both ended up with bruises on their arms.

After that Natsu and I countinued our walk home. Natsu kept going on about how tomorrow he was going to finally get revenge on Erza when we finally arrived at our house.

Natsu opened the door for me and we both walked in. My father was crying over the counter and Igneel was on the couch staring at the floor.

Last week, Mama was taken to the hospital because she fell unconscious. Everyone was really worried for her, but after awhile she woke up.

When she had woken up, her health was pretty bad but she kept telling me she would make it. Although the doctors said there was a twenty percent chance she would live, I believed in her. Her state of health was hard on Papa. He blamed himself for her condition.

He took everything worse than the rest of us. We have been visiting her everyday checking up on her. He would cry everyday hoping she would recover.

When we walked in, I knew he was probably blaming himself again. I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist, embracing him. He just kept crying harder. "Papa it's okay, Mama will recover soon. She promised me."

"L-lucy..." He sniffed holding in tears for those few seconds. "Your m-mother is dead."

"B-but she promised me that... no. But... no." Mama promised me she would make it. No one from the Heartfillia family would ever break a promise.

I just closed my eyes feeling tears slip down my cheeks. She can't be dead, not after everything. You can't just know and love someone all your life and except that they are dead. It can't be. It just can't.

I look up and I see Papa crying harder over the sink. Igneel is staring off into space looking depressed. I finally look in front of me. Natsu is looking down at me with a tear or two, but not crying as hard as I am. His mouth is moving, but I can't hear him. He puts his arms out to me and he pulls me up. Somehow during everything I fell to the floor.

I let him pull me up and I ignored everything and everyone as I walked to his room. He was following me up to the room. He might have been talking to me, because I saw his lips moving. I enetered his room and fell on his bed. I pulled his blanket up to my face hiding me beneath it.

I cried as hard as possible. How could this happen. I closed my eyes and remembered the nice moments with Mama. Such as, her taking Natsu and I to the fall festival, letting me spend the night at Natsu's (when we were 6), and buying us ice cream after our Kindergarden graduation. The memories only made things worse.

I finally remembered when she was in the hospital bed with me siting beside her. She had taken my hands and promised me she would live. She had just now broke that promise.

I finally regained my earing because I heard Natsu lightly sobbing beside me. "L-Luce...?" I responded by crying louder. "The more you c-cry, the more I wi-" Mid-sentence he screeched just like had been doing. "I'm so-so s-sorry Luce!" He pulled the covers off me and he pulled up to him. He hugged me tightly and that really did comfort me.

My tears slowed a bit and I stopped screaming. I cried into Natsu's shoulder as he did the same with me.

"N-natsu?" "Mhm?" I sniffed pulling away from our embrace. I wipped my tears with my sleeve. "S-she promised me that she would live, that she wouln't die. I h-had believed her, because she never brakes a promise. Yet she still b-broke that promise, cause now she is d-d-d... DEAD!"

I started crying again. Natsu grabbed onto my shoulders causing me to open my eyes and stare into his dark eyes. He stared back into my brown ones.

"She made that promise knowing she had no control over the outcome. She knew you would get hurt if she told you the truth, yet she also knew lying would hurt you in the end. She knew you would probaby end up angry at her, but she lied anyway." His tears stopped coming out of his eyes a bit while he spoke. My tears had slowed again as I stared at him.

"She lied to give you hope." He looked down for a second, then back up at me. "Sometimes it may seem stupid to hope when you know what the outcome will be, but sometimes hope is all you need. And she took that chance. She didn't want to hurt you, yet you still got hurt. She did consider your feelings, and maybe you should consider how hers were, as well."

He put his arms around me and sqeezed me. "T-thank you Natsu. I really do 'love you.'" I felt his arms tense around me. "You, 'love me?'" I felt him move his hands back a little, ready to pull back from our hug. "As a friend, of course. Not the mushy gushy lovey way!" I exclaimed reasuring him.

He let out a deep breath. "Good, cause I don't feel that way about you romantically. But as a friend, I love you too." He tightened our hug again. "Okay Natsu, okay."

**They are 7 turning 8 in this chapter, but they seem so mature! Eeeek sorry! I'll have them look back at this moment and compare how mature Natsu was here to how childish he is in the present. Lol sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

_Next, it was a simple phrase_

_"Why are girl's always this way?"_

**Summary of ages 7-10**

_**After her mother's death, Lucy had been really depressed. She would be at school, then randomly she would burst into tears for the loss of her mother.**_

_**Her teacher knew of her situation, so she would ask Lucy if she could do anything to assist her. Lucy would say the same thing every time, "Natsu." Her teacher would let her and Natsu sit in the halls together alone.**_

_**Most of the time Lucy would cry on his shoulder, but other times she would just talk with him.**_

_**He was very supportive with her, mainly because he knew how it felt to lose a mother. Yet his way of losing his mother was under another circumstance. **_

_**After the grew older she would stop talking with him in the halls. Natsu had other things to do during the day that he couldn't miss out on.**_

_**Lucy understood, so she would grieve in silence. He would only sit with her once a month. **_

_**Of course they would walk home together, when he was not at practice. Yet besides that, Lucy knew they were drifting apart.**_

_**Whenever they would talk in the hall, was the main time they would bond. Now, since they do that infrequently she would have to sit with him at lunch. Natsu's table was always packed at lunch, since the teachers tried to keep their classrooms together. The few times when there was an empty seat she would sit there, but he wouldn't really notice her.**_

_**On Fridays their dad's would take them out to eat at a nearby Pizza Place.**_

_**Lucy always looked forward to Fridays, because at the restaurant is where they got to talk the most.**_

_**Yet his interest in football, caused him and their fathers to have all they're attention on the television. Because Natsu would watch Football on the restaurant's tv was the reason he took an interest to start playing on the minor city teams. And also another reason he neglected her.**_

_**When they turned 10 and started 5th grade (in English school year terms), is when he actually could play in a local school team. Lucy had thought about joining the local school cheerleading squad to catch his attention. **_

_**She had made the team, yet she couldn't bring herself to wear the uniform, so she quit. She had decided to just take band in junior high, so she wouldn't have to do Cheerleading or Gym. But, they weren't in junior high yet so she didn't have to do any extra activities. Of course, she had resulted to art to keep her busy.**_

_**Natsu was always hanging out with his guy friends more often. Mainly Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and sometimes Elfman. They were all in the Football team. Yet of course, she would never give up on her childhood friend so easily.**_

_Age 10 (5th grade)_

Lucy's POV:

The teacher had just dismissed us for lunch. Today, I was going to ask Natsu to sit with me. I haven't had an actual conversation with him since a few months ago.

I walked out of the classroom with a determinated face. "I am going to ask Natsu to sit with me, he will agree, and we will have a good time just like always." I repeated to myself over and over.

When I finally arrived at the cafeteria I saw Natsu swallowing all of his food at once. It wasn't normal for most people, but it was normal for Natsu. I went through the cafeteria line to get my lunch.

Once I recieved my tray, I walked over to Natsu excitedly. "Natsu!" I waved at him drawing nearer to the salmon haired boy.

He turned to look at me swallowing the remains of his meal. "Oh hey, Luce." He smirked at me. "How have you been?" He asked me.

"Fine, but I wanted to know if we could eat lunch together today. We haven't talked in a while, so I thought it would be good to catch up." I smiled back at him.

"Ummm... Sorry Luce, I promised the guys I would sit with them today. Maybe another day." That was the answer he always gave me. The answer that made me want to give up trying to talk with him. Yet the person who answered made me think otherwise, so I never gave up.

"Oh okay..."

"Thanks for understanding."

I left without a second thought. Most of the seats were taken inside of the building, so that meant I would have to eat outside. I gripped my tray tighter, and opened to door to the patio.

The students could eat either in the cafeteria or here, in the patio. The patio had lots of picnic tables for the students. Since it was Autumn, not many kids were outside.

The teachers were sitting at the tables enjoying their lunches, while a few students ate theirs.

I picked a table near the door to the cafeteria, I just wanted to be alone. I ate my meal in silence and thought about just about everything.

My mom, dying. My Father, raising a child alone. Natsu, neglecting me. Everything made me want to cry.

I pushed my tray away pulling my knees up to me. The teachers and the remaining students left, so class probably started. I stayed there waiting for everyone to leave so I could cry, alone.

I didn't care that I was missing class and that I would get punished later. I cared that I felt so alone, so abandoned that nobody would notice I was missing. Probably no one would, probably no one would care if I showed up.

I started crying into my arms as tears trickled done my knees. I then felt an arm on my shoulder, I jumped at the sudden touch and blurted the first thing I thought of, "Natsu!"

"So that's who did this to you." Said somebody. I looked up, squinting away my tears trying to get a clear image of the person in front of me.

It was a student. I remember seeing something about this particular student before, I'm pretty sure his name was Sting. And that he got suspended plenty of times in the past.

"Is your name, Sting?" I asked wiping my tears. "I'm offended, that you don't know me." "I'm sorry.." I sniffed.

"It's okay, I guess." He patted my shoulders as in attempt at comforting me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him looking back at him.

"I should ask you the same question, but as for me I got ratted out for a trick I pulled. I was sent to the office, so I decided to take the shortcut."

"Oh." I answered sniffeling. "Now, how about you?" Sting asked me.

"Just letting my feelings out, I guess." I lightly giggled.

"Did that idiot, Natsu do this to you?" Sting asked helping me to my feet. "No!" I stumbled back as I stood up. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you yelled his name just now when I touched your shoulder." He said. "Oh." I blushed a dark shade of red.

"He didn't do anything to m-me." I stuttered brushing parts of leaves from my skirt. "I don't believe you." Sting answered seriously. I frowned at him.

"I'll pay him a visit later, but for now we need to get you back to class before they start to really panic and call 911." He said backing away gesturing me to follow him.

"I don't think they would care that much about me to call 911..." I said slowly following behind him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

**{€£¥₩}**

I followed Sting back into the building. "Remember, when they ask where you were say you got locked out." He told me. "But they don't lock the doors.." I told him as we walked up the doorsteps.

"Ugh, fine then just follow my lead. I hope your a good actress." He smirked at me and opened the door before I had time to think about what he had just said.

We walked straight into the Principal's office. "Sting! Whe're have you been? Mr. Conbolt sent you to go to the office 2 hours. And where have you been, Ms. Heartfillia?" The secretary demanded loudly.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. "I kept her with me to have a little fun." He winked at the lady. The secretary's face turned into shock as the office door opened.

The person I least expected to show up came in quickly. "Hey Mrs, has there been any sign of Lucy!? We have looked everwher-" He just then looked up when he saw the way Sting was holding me. "What the hell are you doing, you pervert!"

He ran over and kicked Sting in the shins. My facial expression somehow was more shocked then when Sting grabbed me. The secretary watched jaw-dropped. "Oi!" Sting flinched from the pain. "Your Natsu Dragneel, the jerk that made Lucy cry!"

Natsu's face looked confused. "What do you mea-" Sting punched him the face interrupting his sentence.

"You little piece of crap!" Natsu swung his arm punching Sting in the gut. The blonde boy looked like he was about to kill Natsu. That's when I finally interupted them, "Natsu! Sting! Stop it, both of you!" I screamed at them.

They both looked at me. "But Luce..." Natsu began. Just than the secretary came back to her senses. "Mr. Dragneel, take Ms. Heartfillia to her class right now and meet me right back here ASAP. NOW!" Natsu looked from Sting to me and went to open the door, "C'mon Luce." He said.

"And Sting, meet the Principal in her office. NOW!" Sting left winking at me. My eyebrows furred in disguise with what they both did. I reluctantly went with Natsu back to class.

On the way back to class I ignored Natsu, every time he said my name. This was the only time I would probably get to talk with him, but I definitely wasn't in the mood.

"Ugh..." "Why are girl's always this way?" "C'mon Luce, you don't have to ignore me... I can understand if you hate me, I guess. But please don't ignore me." I finally stopped walking at his comment, and I turned to him.

"Are you serious? You have been the one ignoring me for the past year or two! We haven't had an honest conversation in forever! You always make up an excuse, 'I promised I would hang with the guys, I have football practice, I'm watching the game.' There is always an excuse! You had even promised me when we were kids, 'friends forever,' remember? Of course you don't remember! If you remembered you wouldn't be neglecting me right now! Even though you haven't honestly talked with me, you get into a fight with someone who tried to comfort me and then say 'but please don't ignore me.' Seriously Natsu?"

I felt sad, not angry. I just wanted to leave right now. Yet I knew I couldn't.

"But Luce, we have talked before. Just the other day we sat in the hall together." He said looking at me with his green eyes.

"That was last year Natsu, last year." I said. He looked down at the floor. "D-did I really make you cry?" I nodded looking down also.

He slowly walked up to me and hugged me. "I am so sorry Luce. I am really sorry." I hugged him back feeling tears stream down my face.

He broke away our hug after awhile, "Be ready tonight at 5, I will pick you up so you can come with me to a party I was invited to. It may seem silly, but I will make it up to you." He smiled at me. "Okay." I smiled back at him.

**{€£¥₩}**

It was almost 5. I had just taken my shower and changed into my red blouse I picked out with a matching skirt and jean jacket. I was now brushing my hair.

I looked at myself, why would Natsu just now realize he was ignoring me.. "Maybe it's because I'm so ugly... That's the only possible answer." I pouted answering my own question.

"Your not ugly, Luce. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." I turned around to see Natsu standing at the door with a rose in his hands.

I blushed a dark red. "Th-thanks... But your the only one who thinks that then." I looked down at the floor. "I don't think I'm the only one."

He walked over to me and handed me the rose. I blushed even darker. "Thank you." I put it on my dresser nicely, smiling at it. I grabbed Natsu's hand and followed him downstairs.

I got into the car with him. Igneel was driving us to our destination. I didn't feel under-dressed since Natsu was wearing jeans and a orange button up shirt with a scarf. As the car was leaving I asked Natsu a question that was on my mind.

"Why were you ignoring me?" He looked into my eyes, probably thinking of an answer. "I never intended to ignore you. I guess I have just been so selfish lately." "Oh."

After a few minutes, I asked another question. "Where are we going?" He smiled at me. "Elfman and Mira's sister is going to start school at our Elementary. She has been homeschooled all her life. I think her name is Lisanna and she's about our age. Anyways they are throwing her a party." "Oh, that is nice." I smiled.

After around 15 minutes, we finally arrived at the Strauss household. There were cars in the driveway and near the curb. Lots of people were probably there. Natsu hurried and opened the door for me and walked with me to the door.

Igneel waved us away saying he would be back to pick us up at 6:45.

Natsu knocked on the door and the door opened. Mirajane, sort of a friend from school opened the door. "Hi Natsu and... Lucy?" I nodded, "Hello, Mirajane." "Hey Mira."

She opened the door for us to come in. Everyone was sitting on the couch or at the table playing board games, watching tv, and just having a good time.

"Hey Natsu, is that Lisanna?" I asked pointing towards a girl talking with Elfman while playing cards. She looked like Mirajane, except with short hair.

Natsu looked where I was pointing and his eyes widened. "She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life..." I looked at him in surprise. He had just told me that not too long ago. "N-natsu?" I stuttered feeling a little hurt.

Natsu fixed his hair and his shirt a bit and looked at me. "Do I look alright? I want to go talk to her. What should I say?" He looked nervous, I had never seen him like that before. "You look f-fine.." "Thanks Luce, I'll be right back." He started to walk over to her.

I didn't want to be there anymore. I had come not knowing where I was going or who I would be with. I didn't care because I came to finally spend time with Natsu, not seeing him have his first crush.

I stood up and left the house, if I had to I would walk home. I just didn't want to be here anymore.

**Btw Natsu got suspended for the rest of the week for getting into the fight with Sting. Anyways this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Yeah, lol! Sorry this update is a little late!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was thinking about having Lisanna getting kidnapped then later on she come back, but I decided not to. I mean it would kind of be AU version of what happened to Lisanna when she went to Edolas and came back. **

**I changed my mind because that would be a little too much even for me to handle. (It would have gone along with the verse that goes with this chapter)**

**Sorry this is late. I wasn't procrastinating that much, it was more of writers block. **

_Fourth, it was a look of appearance_

_Yet it ended in a disappearance_

Lucy's POV:

_Age 12/13 (7th grade)_

I am so happy and yet depressed. Ever since 5th grade Natsu has been hanging out with my more. Mainly because I explained to him that he was neglecting me. After he realized it, he had started to hang out with me more. That made me happy.

Yet at the same time, he took an interest into Mirajane's sister. Lisanna Strauss. He was starting to have a crush on her. Of course he wouldn't admit it, the great dense Natsu would never admit to have a crush. For now at least.

I mean just because he thought she was beautiful doesn't mean he has a crush on her, right? Wrong! Every single time... "Luce lets go to the movies!" We get in the car, "Oh by the way we're going to pick up Lisanna so she can come with us!"

"Luce lets go to the mall!"

"By the way Lisanna's coming with us."

"Luce, want to come swimming with us?"

"Lisanna is coming with us for pizza night."

"Luce,"

"Luce,"

"Luce,"

I mean sure I would go with him and Lisanna, but doesn't mean I was the center of attention. Of course I was jealous. My best friend's attention was on another girl, not me.

But I wasn't selfish enough to say anything out loud. So of course I didn't speak up.

I heard a knock on my door, it woke me from my thoughts. I got up, I knew I was wearing my nightgown. It was 8:13am so I was still in my pajamas.

I put my hand on the doorknob about to turn it when I heard his voice, "Luce..?" I knew it would most likely be my father, but from time to time it was Natsu.

I opened the door to see his face. His salmon/pink spiky hair sticking up, his soft green eyes with a friendly hello, and his mouth formed his signature smile that made my heart waver.

"Natsu... What are you doing here so early...?" I squinted my eyes adjusting to the light. He was wearing red swim trunks with his muffler Igneel gave him when he was 7 around his waist. His chest was bare and tanned. I started blushing dark red from his lack of clothes.

He didn't seem to notice my change in color. "Want to come to the beach with us?" I looked down. Another day with Lisanna and Natsu.

I would never turn down an invitation Natsu gave me, but the Lisanna part was confusing me. But he should know my honest feelings. He deserves to know.

"Is Lisanna coming?" I asked still looking down fidgeting with my pink nightgown.

"Yea." His smile widened. "I am so glad my two closest girl best friends are close! Lisanna says she really does like you and wants to get to know you better. So I thought about it and maybe you'll can bond better today at the beach."

My jaw dropped. Was he serious? This whole time he has been going to different events with Lisanna and I, and now, years later. He decides Lisanna and I should get to know each other? He is so clueless...

"It would mean a lot to me if you'll got to know each other better. Since you'll are my two main best friends besides the guys at school."

I looked down. I wanted to decline his offer, but he was practically pleading me. In all fairness I guess I haven't given her a chance though. I've judged her based on my jealousy, and I knew that wasn't right of me. I was the selfish jerk in this situation.

I looked up to his pleading eyes and softly smiled a genuine smile. "I'd love to get to know her."

His eyes lit up. "Great! I invited the guys, so I can hang with them at the beach while you two can talk. We can still hang out, but you'll can have some girl time alone."

"Okay, well I guess I'll meet you at your house in a few."

"Okay, we're leaving at 8:45 so we can leave afterwards for lunch."

"That sounds good, I'm going to change. " I looked at him and he kept smiling at me. My father was most likely downstairs reading the newspaper while eating breakfast that the maid probably cooked.

The hallway was empty except for Natsu staring at me while I was in the doorway. The sun was shining through the windows around the house.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you get away from my room, so I can change!" I said pushing him away from my door.

"Yeesh, I'm going, I'm going." He started to walk away and I couldn't help but smirk at him. He was really something. _My_ childhood friend, Natsu.

**{€£¥₩}**

I had dressed into one of my newer swimsuits. It had ruffles on the top piece and on the bottom. It was pink and red with splotches of green and white.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I am only 13, but I was one of the few girls at school to not hit puberty yet.

Erza, Evergreen, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana have already began to grow into their adult forms. While Levy and I are here, waiting for a growth spurt to reassure us.

Right now, I am still a little insecure of my skinny body. I was still a little tiny compared to the other young teens. I know that it's okay the way I am. That my body isn't how it will be forever, so I don't need to make a big deal. Because in the future, my husband, boyfriend, whoever, will love me the way I am.

I smiled at my pep talk and grabbed my backpack and towel whilst putting on my flip flops. I made my way downstairs. "Papa!" I ran down the steps that led into our den.

"Yes, Lucy." He looked up from reading his newspaper at me.

After mama's departure, Papa had to have a maid to keep up with the house since he couldn't. I mean, he could have probably taken care of our residence, but he was still a little shaken after everything.

Since we live in a pretty large house, thanks to the Heartfilla fortune. Our semi-mansion was lonely without Mama. He kept to himself and his work without her presence around.

He's warmed up to people a bit more since when everything first happened. Besides Pizza night with Natsu, Igneel, and Lisanna... He won't leave the house.

He doesn't really talk with me much either. Sometimes he's a bit strict and other times he will agree with anything that will get me out of the house.

"I'm going out with Natsu and a few of his friends. We're going to the beach. Don't worry, Igneel will be with us and I should be back a little after lunch time."

I started walking to the front door, putting my hand on the doorknob about to open the door. That's when he finally spoke up.

"Lucy? Where do you think you are going?" I looked towards Papa. He had stood up from the couch as he looked down at me, his eyebrows furred.

"I told you, I'm going to the beach with Natsu and some of our friends." I sighed turning back to open the door. "Lucy Heartfillia." His demanding voice spoke angrily at me.

"Yes?" I turned back putting up my eyebrows in confusion. He has never had a problem with me leaving to hang out with Natsu before.

"You didn't bother ask me?" He crossed his arms.

"You usually don't care if I go with Natsu." I pleaded looking at him. "Do you know what today is?" "Yes, but that means I should be able to hang out with my friends. Especially because of what day it is."

"I wanted to spend today with you. I was planning on taking you to see your mother's g-grave today. And maybe going to throw a bit of a celebration at that pizza place we're going to tonight."

Okay, yeah today was Friday. And it was the most important day for me. Supposedly.. I guess I should tell you what day it is. July 1st. Yippy, yeah! Well not really.

Today of all days I try to ignore. My birthday... Mama use to always make a big deal of it. She would invite everyone, literally everyone, to our house for the celebration of my birth.

I try to ignore it now, because it

reminday me that since Mama isn't here nobody will really care about this day.

Nobody really knows of my birthday, unless they've came to a party when my mom was still here. And if they choose to remember the date. These past 6 years have been filled occasional cards and gifts from Papa (a card with money), Natsu (candy bracelets or something small), Erza (strawberry cake that she usually eats most of even though she attempts to share it with me), Levy (books), and Gray (a gift card to a store in the mall).

They were about the only people who really knew about my birthday. They didn't make that much of a deal though. Yet today was special, according to Papa. Today I was becoming a teen. (13)

I have pretty much always considered myself a teen for a while, so it really didn't matter about my birthday this year.

I walked over to our simple maroon couch. I sat and looked across the room at my dad. He sat back down and looked back at me continuing our conversation.

"I planned to go with Natsu, but I can stay if you want."

"Please, you haven't had a proper birthday party since your 7th birthday. It's been 6 years, it's definitely time to throw one."

"But I'm a little too old for a party.." I sighed looking anywhere, but his face. It wouldn't be too bad for me to spend a little time with Papa but I had to state the obvious. "I am aware of that, that's why I have come to a decision."

I looked back to him. What could replace a party? What was he thinking of?

"I was thinking of, 'Fairy Tail.'" I gasped. Did he seriously just say, "Fairy Tail?"

"Your friends can come over and join Fairy Tail, right here. It did cost a bunch, but who cares. If it makes you happy then it's worth it." He smiled at me.

Was he serious? Oh my gosh! Fairy Tail is the best thing in the whole world. You probably don't know what it is, but when I tell you you're going to probably go crazy and try to get it.

Fairy Tail is like a simulation game, but way better. They just came out with it, but it's already the best game ever. It has really advanced technology.

It comes with a sensor bar which scans a person. You can chose an age or stay the same age. If you choose an age higher or lower than your original age, it will change you to look that age.

You can do multiplayer where your friends can join your guild. Since it's a guild you get your own magic power. It's pretty random, so you can't be picky. You stay with that magic forever. You can go to anyone's house and play on their Fairy Tail game, but your character will stay the same.

It's like yourself, but in a fantasy perspective. You gain power when you fight in battles. You don't need a controller, you just speak to it and it will perform that action.

Supposedly, after awhile your avatars will move and speak based on the information it's gathered from you. So it's basically assuming what you would do, mainly for when your friends want to battle with you or talk with you at your guild you don't have to be online.

You can join guilds or create your own. You don't even have to be on the same Fairy Tail console to play with your friends.

I mean I've only heard of it from some friends or online, but it is supposed to be amazing. Your avatars can make friends and fall in love with your help or with your encouragement.

I have always wanted to own a Fairy Tail console. (It comes with the game). The only problem was that it costed more than $4,000 (American money)! That was the only bad side about Fairy Tail.

It would be sold out in every store if the price wasn't so high. So that means Papa couldn't have gotten me the game/console. I know that we're pretty much rich, but he couldn't have.

"Are you s-serious?" I stuttered, jaw dropped. He nodded. "I bought it for you. We can set up a snack bar, chocolate bar, and etc in the kitchen. Then we can set up the Fairy Tail console in the living room, invite all your friends, you just might have to stay here and help me get things together. So your going to have to skip out on the beach trip." He said writing down the plans on a notebook he kept on the coffee table.

"O-of course!" I was so shocked! This was going to be an amazing day! Even though I won't be able to talk with Lisanna at the beach... I'm kinda glad I won't have to, but it will probably hurt Natsu's feelings.

I guess I'll just have to invite Lisanna here tonight.

"Yeah! Thanks so much Papa!" I jumped up and ran to Papa squeezing him with a hug. He was a little startled, but he patted my back. "Your welcome hime."

(Hime- suffix honorific meaning "Princess")

**[€£¥₩]**

I had called Natsu and told him I couldn't go to the beach. He was a little disappointed, but in all was fine.

It turns out Lisanna couldn't go. Her father was also supposee to go the beach with the rest of us but he fell ill. Lisanna wanted to stay with him until her mother got home.

Anyways, he went to the beach with the guys and I stayed to help my dad. We had our maid call some catering places, so we could get food.

We also set up a DIY candy bar and a table full of soda. The party was suppose to start a 5:00pm so I had called everyone around 12:00pm. I invited,

Natsu

Levy

Gray

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

And Elfman, all from school.

I also invited Jellal, Erza's childhood friend.

The thing about Jellal is that he doesn't go to our school, but we all know him well. Mainly because whenever we would hang out with Erza she would invite him. He was pretty quiet, and he would keep to himself.

Now he attends another school, so we only see him about a few times a month. But his presence should make Erza happy.

I also had invited a few other of my friends and kids from school, but they couldn't come. I guess I have never really said much about my friends. All that's really been on my mind for a long time has been Natsu and now Lisanna.

I'll tell you about everyone at the party.

I smiled and sat up after talking to myself. I was going over everything in my head, when heard someone call my name.

"Lucy!"

I ran downstairs. I had glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4:25pm, so it probably couldn't be a guest. Unless it was someone who wanted to come early, or just somebody who lives next door.

Papa was in his normal work attire holding the door open while Natsu walked in. Natsu smiled as he held a small box wrapped in pink with a yellow bow.

"Hey Luce! Happy Birthday"

"Hi Natsu, thanks." I smiled back at him and walked up to give him a high-five. He had his pink hair spiked as usual and he was wearing a black t-shirt with orange fire on the shirt. He was wearing orange shorts and black running shoes.

I don't really need to explain Natsu's past or present to you really. You should know most of it. Like, he was adopted by Igneel and his wife when he was a baby, but a few years before he was 5 Igneel's wife left. I'm not sure why she did, and I don't know if Natsu knows either. But after he first told me when we were young, I never asked again afraid I would bring up bad memories for him.

I gave him a high-five then I told him to go sit down.

"Where do you want me to put the gift?" He asked walking in more towards the living room. "On the table in front of the den is fine.

I smiled to myself enjoying the moment. He was 35 minutes early, but nothing's wrong with spending some extra time with Natsu.

I looked down to what I was wearing when I remembered I hadn't changed from my nightgown. I blushed really embarrassed. Nobody mentioned anything to me...

"Natsu, I'll be back I need to change." I ran upstairs. That was what I was planning on doing after my shower! I must have been lost in thought and I had put my nightgown on instead!

I pulled a blue skirt with a white shirt with blue strips from my closet. I changed really quickly as I slid on some shoes. I went in front of my mirror as I combed threw my hair and put a small side pony tail in my hair with a blue ribbon.

I looked at myself admiring my chocolate eyes in the mirror. I grinned and left downstairs. When I arrived I saw Natsu eating potato chips from the snack bar. I smiled and started to walk towards him. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I twirled on my heels and went to open the door to greet our guest. I checked the clock on the microwave for a quick sec before. It was 4:35pm now. I turned back and opened the door to reveal the guest.

There standing before me was Levy McGarden, my bestest girl friend from school. "Happy Birthday, Lu-chan!" We embraced as we giggled smiling. "Where should I put your present?" "On the table in front of the den, please." She nodded and left. Natsu watched us snacking on chips. Papa was probably in his study or in his room since I haven't really seen him.

Levy was pretty small like me. She has a beautiful bright blue hair color. She keeps her hair up real cute like. She likes the color orange, so she wears clothes that color often.

She was wearing an orange shirt with a small black vest. She was wearing white shorts and black sandals to match. Plus her headband.

I won't really go into her past, but her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother near our school. She has two close friends, Jet and Dory. She knows them because their parents are close friends with her mom. The two boys obviously have crushes on her, but she doesn't know it.

"My mom will pick me up at 7:00." "Okay!" She said hello to Natsu as she walked back to me. "So how does it feel to be 13?" "Like it felt to be 12" I said faking a smile. I really care about my age being honest.

"Aww cheer up Lu-chan! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to Natsu. "Natsu, isn't being 13 awesome?" He looked at us, taking a break from snacking. "Of course! Since I've been 13, Igneel trusts me more than ever!" He chuckled. "Well that must be a huge improvement. He use to have Erza walk you home just because of what happened once." I giggled happily. "Ugh.. Don't remind me..." Levy laughed at us. "See!"

There was a knock at the door. I checked the clock (4:41pm) and went to open the door. There stood Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. "Hey guys!" "Hello Lucy. Happy Birthday." Erza lightly smiled walking in. "Thank you. Hi Gray!" I closed the door as they walked in.

"Happy Birthday Lucy." Gray was holding a blue box and Erza was holding a white and black present bag with tissue paper. They saw where the presents were, so they added to the collection.

Okay, first is Erza. She's very beautiful and very strict. She will keep everything in order if you step out if line. But she is a normal teenage girl besides all of that. She laughs and cries just like the rest of us. That's why she is a dependable friend.

She has long straight hair that matches her last name, scarlet. She usually wears a white blouse with a navy blue skirt. She was wearing brown boots with her outfit today.

She lives with her adoption parents. Her birth parents died when she was young, so she was put up for adoption. Later on when she was 4/5 years old she was adopted along with one of her friends, Milianna. Now she lives with her new family a few blocks away.

Next is Gray, his parents died when he was young also. With his situation one of his parent's friends took him in. The woman's name was Ur. I know that Gray respected her a lot. Gray had also grown up a little bit with Ur's daughter, Ultear. Originally Ultear lived with her dad, since Ur and her father were divorced she spent time at both homes. She stayed during Summers and some holidays with her mom.

Lyon Vastia was in a situation similar to Gray's, so Ur had taken him in also. Lyon and Gray never saw eye to eye and they still don't, but you can tell somewhere along their relationship they care for each other.

Gray has black hair that is a bit spiky. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with pictures of icicles on it and light blue shorts. He also wore black tennis shoes.

"Oi, your eating all of the food Flame Brain!"

"Shut it Frost Bite!"

Natsu and Gray started arguing like usual. "Stop it!" Erza got between them and pushed them down forcefully. "You are not going to behave like this here! You are at Lucy's party, so save it for later."

"Ow Erza.. I am pretty sure there is strawberry cake over there at that ta-" Erza interrupted Natsu, pushing past him to get the cake. Levy watched the guys continue the argument while laughing nervously.

I went over to eat something before Natsu got to it.

At 5:01pm the doorbell rang again. I walked over to open the door when I saw who was there. The Strauss family. Lisanna, Mirajane, and Elfman. "Hello." I welcomed them in. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" Lisanna greeted walking in. "Thanks." "Happy B-day!" "Having a birthday is Manly!"

Their family is a bit of a different story. Their father is a family man. He loves to spend time with his kids. He doesn't have to work because their mother has a well played job, working as a scientist. The problem with Mr. Strauss not having a job and being a family man is because he has a severe liver disease. He tries not to let it effect him, but not everything works out.

Mirajane is the oldest. She is very friendly and easy to get along with. When we were younger she was tough, but after her father started having health issue her personality softened. She has beautiful blue eyes with silky long white and light pink hair. She has a cream colored skin that she wears a purple dress over. She has a small pigtail atop her head that holds back her bangs. She is easily the most beautiful girl at the junior high.

Lisanna looks like a clone of her sister except with short hair and a personality and age difference. She was wearing a light purple tank top and jean shorts.

Elfman is the middle child and their brother. He use to get bullied a lot when he was younger, but eventually he toughened and began judging things based on their manliness. He has a normal boys haircut look the same color as his sister's.

Mirajane was the only one holding a present. "I hope you don't mind Lucy, but we put our money together to get you one present." Mirajane told me. "Oh it's fine, thank you."

"We couldn't get to spend time together today because of what came up, but I hope we can soon." Lisanna smiled as she talked to me. "I hope we can too." I replied walking over to the living room as everyone was either or sitting in the living room talking.

"We just need to wait for one more person." I walked by everyone making sure they were having a good time. Occasionally I glanced at Natsu and Lisanna when they were talking. I know I was making a big deal out of them talking, but I couldn't help myself. I was jealous.

About 5:12pm, the doorbell rang followed by a knock on the door. I opened it to see who we were expecting, Jellal Fernandes.

"Hello Jellal, glad you made it." I opened the door for him to come in. "Hello Lucy, Happy Birthday. Sorry I was late, I wasn't paying attention to the time." "Oh, your fine."

Finally, Jellal. I know that he grew up with Erza and Milianna. He lived in the neighborhood with them and 2 other boys. He lived in a foster home at the time though. I'm not sure about his living conditions now, because I haven't seen him in a while. Plus I don't want to be too nosey, and ask.

I am pretty sure Erza has a crush on him. I mean I could be wrong, but Mirajane, Levy, Cana, plus a few other girls including me are sure she does. I know that he use to bully Erza, Milianna, and the other boys when he was about 6. But after awhile Erza warmed up to him and convinced him otherwise. After that, he was a bit shy but we got to meet him. Now, he's not as shy. And he's kind to us, and most importantly Erza.

He has blue hair like Levy, except it's brighter yet darker. He has red symbols around his right eye. When you first see it, the symbol startles you cause a normal person doesn't have something like that. But all in all, it looks interesting. I have yet to ask if it's a birthmark or something like that. He usually wears black pants and a black and red shirt with a band or something on it.

"Great everyone is here!" I cheered walking to the living room. "Okay, everyone! I will be right back! The party is about to start." Everybody watched me as I announced my comment.

I ran upstairs to go ask Papa if I could set up Fairy Tail now. As I got to his study I could hear he was talking on the phone.

"Yes... I got her the game..."

"Her friends are here... yes... I know."

I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I knocked on the door.

"Oi, Lucy? Come in." I opened the door and stood in front of him as he hung up his phone. "Papa, can we set up Fairy Tail? Everyone I invited is here." "Yes, here."

He walked to the back of his desk and retrieved a big box. "Careful, it might be a bit heavy." I grabbed it from his arms. It was only a little bit heavy. It was red and white with a few pictures of scenes from the game and the you can't forget the logo with the Fairy Tail insignia.

"Thanks again Papa." "No problem, Lucy." He slightly smiled.

I carried the box downstairs excitedly. "Here! Introducing Fairy Tail!" I put the box in the middle of the living room in front of everyone. I smiled imagining their shocked faces. I could barely wait to enjoy my game with my friends.

"Wow!"

"No way!"

"You owned this Luce!? You're so lucky!"

"Are you letting us play!?"

"Best Birthday Party ever!"

I opened my eyes to look at eveyone's happy and surprised faces. "C'mon let's set it up!"

**{€£¥₩}**

With everyone's help and Erza keeping everyone in line, we set it up. I had made my own guild on there first. Then we added eveyone at my party to the guild. The best part, was when everyone received their magical powers. **((A/N lol this is going to be predictable. You know their powers))**

Natsu:Fire Dragon Slayer magic (rare)

Erza:Requip Armour (uncommon)

Gray:Ice Make Magic (least likely to obtain.

Jellal:Heavenly Body Magic (uncommon)

Lisanna:Animal Take Over (common)

Elfman:Beast Take Over (common)

Mirajane:Take Over (uncommon because she can use take over to turn into a Satan soul)

Levy:Solid Script (likely/unlikely)

Lucy(me):Celsetial Magic (kinda uncommon, because its a holder type magic)

Anyways, everyone was a bit surprised about their powers but in the end they liked their abilities. We would battle 2 on 2 or on teams, just trying to get use to our magic.

It ended up being the best way for Gray and Natsu to settle their differences.

After awhile we took a break, so we could go eat cake. I talked with Lisanna and we kind of got along. After cake I opened presents.

I recieved $25, a journal with a bag that had my name on it, a book I had wanted, another book that was written by my favorite author, and purple earrings.

The remaining time of the party we battled until everyone's parents came to pick them up.

At around 7:17pm is when everyone was gone except Jellal, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and I. Jellal looked at the time. "It's about time for me to head back. Erza, do you want to walk back with me." "Sure." She agreed, getting ready to leave.

"I guess I'll walk the Fire Ball out." Gray said to me. I nodded. "What did you just call me!?" Natsu started arguing back with Gray. They continued arguing on their way out. I was about to shut the door behind them when the started talking. I couldn't help myself, so I eavesdropped.

"So Natsu, what's your deal with Lucy and Lisanna." Gray said pushing his hair out his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well which one of them do you have a crush on?" Gray asked as Natsu furred his eyebrows.

I kept listening as they talked about me and Lisanna.

"I don't have a crush on either of them.." Natsu stated crossing his arms over his chest. "Aww.. C'mon, then who do you like the best between them. Like if you had to choose."

"Ugh... Well Lucy has been my friend the longest and we get along good. But Lisanna is also sweet and different. But by appearance, hmmm..." Natsu said. I blushed a little at his compliment, but it disappeared quickly at what they said next.

"I know what you mean, by appearance Lisanna is best because she has big boobs compared to Lucy." "Yeah I guess, if Lucy was a little bigger-" He gestured to his chest with his hands. "Then by appearance I would like Lucy better but-"

I quickly ran away from the door and to my room. I couldn't believe what Natsu had just said. Boys are such idiots!

They have no room to judge girls based on their bodies. Natsu is such a jerk! He's suppose to be my friend! We've known each forever, and just goes and says that! I can't believe him!

I ran upstairs to my room and lied down on my bed. After awhile I started crying at what I had just heard. Natsu is so-so...

After sometime I fell asleep. I woke up about 10:00pm. I went downstairs and saw our maid, Virgo, cleaning. I was still a little shaken from earlier, so I started to help her clean to get my mind off things.

**{€£¥₩}**

It had been a week since my birthday. A week since I've seen Natsu. I was ignoring him, he didn't know it yet though. Everyday he tried to come see me, but I had my dad tell him that I didn't want to see him. Of course, he couldn't take the hint.

I probably should have felt guilty, but his comment made me feel hurt and insecure. So I didn't regret my decision. I hadn't played Fairy Tail since Friday. To be honest I hadn't remembered what Natsu had given me at my party, but I kind of didn't care.

Since it was the Summer, school wouldn't stop me from ignoring Natsu. I hadn't really talked with anyone from school since last week, but they were trying to call me. My dad didn't mind me staying in my room alone, this week. He waved it off thinking it was just part of puberty.

I was about to go to sleep, but my throat felt dry. I started walking downstairs to get a glass of water. I turned on the kitchen light to see. I got a water bottle and drank from it.

I was about to turn off the light and go back to my room when I heard a knock on the door. It startled me since it was a little past 11pm. I walked over to look threw the window to see who it was.

There he was, standing on my porch. His pink hair somehow was convincing me to open the door for him.

I unlocked the door and opened it. Not because I wanted to see him, but because I wanted to know what he was doing here this late.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" He walked in closing the door behind him. "Luce!" He hugged me. I was surprised at his sudden action, but it made my heart feel relaxed.

He pulled away from our embrace after a few seconds. "Are you okay? Did anything happen?" "What, why? I am fine."

He relaxed a little after I reassured him. "Why are you here?" "Because I wanted to make sure you were okay. I thought you have been ignoring me, and I wanted to know why. And if you weren't ignoring me, I wanted to know if you were in trouble or something else."

"Well, like I said I'm fine. It's just.." I took a deep breathe preparing to tell him what I heard him say. "It's just... The other day at my party I heard you compare me and Lisanna. Like, you said you think Lisanna is better than me just because of her breast size..." I looked down at my lap avoiding his face.

"That's why you've been ignoring me?" I nodded shyly. He quickly grabbed my hand making me look at him. "I'm sorry Luce. That was wrong of me... I was a jerk saying that. But I'm a guy, so being a jerk comes natural. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings... Your fine they way you are, I wouldn't want you any other way." He apologized smiling so wide he had to close his eyes.

"I guess it's fine, but you really did hurt my feelings though..." I hugged him for a few seconds. "Well besides that did you ever open the present I got you?" He asked.

"What did you get me. I probably opened it at the party." I said. "No, you didn't open it at the party."

"Well I didn't open it after the party.. Unless it's still by the table." I walked to the table where the presents were. Natsu followed behind me. I looked around until I saw a pink box with yellow ribbon hidden behind the table. I picked up and showed it to him.

"Is this it?" "Yup." I slowly started to unwrap it in front of him. I slowly opened the box to reveal a gold locket with the letter "L" witten on it in cursive. "Oh Natsu, it's beautiful!" "Open the note."

I picked up the necklace after admiring it, I looked under the cushion that held the piece of jewlary. There was a piece of paper under it. I picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear Luce, Happy Birthday! I just want to thank you for everything. For all those years, and for the years to come. You're really an amazing friend. Not many people grow up still close with their childhood friends, but our friendship will be different. _

_I want you to know that nobody can replace you, no matter what anyone says including that popsicle stick. No matter how much of a baka I may be, I will still be there for you, remember our promise. "Friends forever." Love, Natsu._

**(^^Baka- idoit/fool in Japanese). Okay sorry it took me forever to post this chapter! To make up for the wait, I made this chapter the longest I have ever written! (Probably over 6k) Lol this chapter was so you could get to know Lucy's friend's pasts. I didn't want everyone to be an orphan, so I made their pasts different. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank **_**InLoveWithFairyTail**_**, you have been supporting me through the chapters. You review on every single one, and it motivates me. I have published more than 7 fanfics, but I deleted all except **_**From The Past To Now**_** and **_**Rainy Day For NaLu**_**. (This is my longest fanfic, none have lasted this far) But your support and everyone elses gives me a reason to not quit this one. And I'm still considered an amateur in writing, but I'm trying.**

**So thanks again, **_**InLoveWithFairyTail**_** and everyone else that's taken the time to read, review, favorite, and/or follow my fanfic! ^-^ **

**P.S. **_**InLoveWithFairyTail**_** Please update **_**The Unrequited Childhood Love**_** ASAP, I mean it is my inspiration for this fanfic. ;) **

**{€£¥₩}**

_We're coming close to present time, Lucy's Sophomore year, so times going to start slowing down. And of course Natsu and Lucy will start to become more in character, now that they're nearing 16 so that means their original personalities __**Hiro Mashima**__ gave them. ( Natsu: Dense but caring; Lucy: Smart, weird, and well hormonal; XD )_

* * *

_Then, after all you did have a crush_

_But I dealt with that much_

Lucy's POV:

_(Age 14/ Grade 8)_

"Okay Class, when your working on your masterpiece for the Magnolia Young Artist Contest, keep in mind to paint your feelings! You're memories are very important too, because they express your inner beauty! Any questions?"

Our Art teacher explained. Today was the day we would enter for the yearly contest. The winner will win $300, have a huge copy of your work displayed at your school, and another prize but it's suppose to a surprise.

"No questions? Well, begin!" The teacher announced as everyone began. I looked at my supplies, pastels, paint, watercolors, pencils, colored pencils, and an eraser.

But first, I would have to work on what I would paint. It should be based on my feelings.. I am feeling relaxed and a bit sentimental, now a memory based on my feelings... The few times I can remember feeling how I do now, would be... When I first met Natsu, mainly when we sat by the tree outside his house. And maybe when taking a bath after Christmas when I was 13, but I am so not painting _that!_

I began painting my memory of Natsu and I by the tree. I began with the tree than the two young kids. One of them with blonde hair and the other with pink.

Around an hour later I finished, so I signed my masterpiece and turned it in. After that, I grabbed my bag and slipped out of the classroom. There would have only 5 minutes before we were dismissed.

I started walking down the hall to the nearest exit, so I could walk home. After awhile I spotted Natsu exiting the locker room with his sweats and a tank top on. He must have finished Football practice.

"Hey Luce!" I smiled at him. "Hi Natsu." He smirked, "The Natsu Dragneel smile."

"Are you on the way home?" He asked as I nodded. "Do you mind if I walk back with you? Cause I kinda need to talk with you." "No, I don't mind. You ready to go?" He nodded and followed me out the door.

This year, since he's been 14 he has definitely started to grow. He is now about 4 inches taller than me, and you can tell he's starting to have more muscles. He is pretty much a shadow for his adult form, right now.

With me, well I don't want to get too personal. I reached puberty a while ago, yea.. I was a late bloomer. My height has increased and I'm not as scrawny as last year.

I followed Natsu has he dragged his feet a bit. Since last year, Natsu hasn't been spending as much time with Lisanna and I. After all, I did get to know Lisanna. She was as kind as she is beautiful. We got along pretty well even though I was jealous with the whole Natsu and Lisanna thing.

"How have you been, Natsu? I haven't seen you since last year." He looked back at me. "Yeah.. Sorry about that, Football and stuff..." He shrugged. I nodded and continued looking forward.

Since we've grown older, our Dad's haven't been making us have Pizza night on Fridays as much. I guess you can say we've grown a bit apart again. But our friendship is still based on our pinky promise we made.

I pushed open the door and stepped outside of the building. He followed me shaking his pink hair while he was walking out.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke, "I can trust you right, Luce?" I was a little startled at his comment because it interuppted my thoughts. "Of course, Natsu. I trust you with my life, and you can trust me with yours."

He smiled a fake smile a bit. Maybe I was too sappy... "Good, cause I need to tell you something." I stopped walking and looked at him. We were probably half way towards our houses. "What is it?" I looked down out the green grass, I really didn't want to think about what he would say if I did then...

_'I like Lisanna..'_

No! He won't say that... Think of how green this grass is...

_'I don't wanna be friends with you anymore-'_

No! We pinky promised! Ugh forget about the grass! That tree looks interesting, I mean look how beautiful the mahogany looks.

"I think I have a crush on Lisanna..." Lucy! Stop! Okay maybe that tree wasn't the best- Wait, he said that out loud it wasn't my imagination!

I looked at his face he was looking down hiding his dark green eyes behind his pink hair. I could see that his cheeks were a darker shade then his hair. So that means he actually said that.

"Y-you h-have a crush on Lisanna?" I slowly stuttered trying to hide my true emotions. He nodded with his head still down. "That's great Natsu!" My voice cracked on, "great." He probably ignored it thinking it was puberty.

"I came to you, cause I knew I could depend on you. So, um... What should I do?" He lightly chuckled looking up at me. His face was a litlle flushed with his red cheeks and eyebrows up in empathy.

I sucked in my tears as much as I could. "Do you want advice on how to ask her out?" He nodded. "Well-"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It startled me, so I turned to see who it is. "Hey, you come to play?" My eyes went wide in shock. Why would someone say such a thing.

I looked at the person who commented, it was a man probably 16 years old. He had black hair longer than a normal boys haircut, dark obsidian eyed, and an unsettling smirk. I stepped away slowly. "N-natsu?" I called out still looking at the man.

The mystery pevert was wearing a black cloak. He was probably hiding something, because nobody ever wears cloaks around here. "Who are you!?" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned quickly to see Natsu. The man laughed, "I should be asking you that, pinky!" Natsu growled and balled his fists.

"Obviously, this woman was on my yard. And that means she's my property now!" He grabbed out to me, so I jumped back. Natsu ran in between us. "Leave Lucy alone!" He growled punching the man in the face.

I gasped at his sudden action. "Lucy, go home!" My eyes widened, this was actually happening. "But-" "Now!" I started to run home. I quickly turned back to see the man stand back up and shove Natsu hard. I blinked away my tears and continued to run home.

Once I got to the front yard of Natsu's house I ran inside. "Igneel! Igneel! Are you here?" I ran around the house calling. He didn't answer after awhile, so I ran into my house and up the stairs. I started jogging to my father's office, starting to run out of energy. "Papa!"

I knocked on his office door repeatedly.

"Lucy! I'm in an important buisness call, wait till I'm finshed!" I heard my dad yell from inside. "But Papa, it's an emergancy!" "LUCY! LEAVE!" He yelled. I continued sobbing. He's been working really hard again for the past year and he hasn't been paying much attention to me, but now is a good time for him to be here for me.

I screamed and ran downstairs crying. I was about to go back out there with a baseball bat or something when I saw Natsu walking down the sidewalk. "Natsu!" I ran out to see him. His pink hair was darker, because it had a lot of dirt mixed with it. He had a black eye that looked like it was swelling and his tank top was wrinkled and dirty.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I yelled frantically, holding on to his arm. "Yeah... I just... need an... ice pack.." I grabed his arm and helped him inside my house.

I sat him down on the couch, and then I ran to get the first-aid kit from my bathroom. I cleaned up the few cuts he had. "What happened?"

He slowly looked into my eyes. "He pushed my down, kicked me in the balls, and punched my eye." I winced at how painful in sounded. "But in the end, I got the upper hand." He lightly chuckled wincing himself.

"I'll... um give you some ice packs.." I walked over to the freezer and opened the door. I looked around, there wasn't any ice packs but there was packages of frozen vegtables. I picked up 2 packages of broccoli and brought them to Natsu.

"We only have these.. Sorry." He sort of shrugged and took the packages. "Thanks." He put one of the packages on his eye and the other on his... crotch... I blushed and turned away quickly. "Do you need anything else?" I asked still looking away avoiding the couch. "Erm.. I'm good thanks, Luce."

I turned back and smiled at him. Then I remembered why I turned away.. So I blushed and turned away again.

After awhile Virgo came back from the grocery store to find us talking yet not looking at each other. Seeing my maid return, Natsu took it as a signal to go.

"Well thanks for everything Luce." He smiled. I smiled back, gleaming into his eyes. "Thank you!" I gave him a hug with one arm and he sort of hugged me back.

"Do you want the ice packs back?" He asked me starting to hand me the packages of vegetables. I blushed once again remembering where one of the packages has been. "Oh, no! Keep them!"

He chuckled. "You haven't changed at all, you're still weird." He turned and left.

I walked to my window watching him half limp toward's his house. I smiled, but it soon faded.

_'I think I have a crush on Lisanna.'_

What was I going to do... He has a crush on Lisanna. My heart started to hurt every time I remembered his voice repeating those words. I needed to talk to someone about this, someone I could trust. This crossed the line of things I can handle. I shrugged and turned to see Virgo putting away the groceries. I had time to think, but for now... I act like everything is normal.

**{€£¥₩}**

The next day at school, I hadn't had a chance to talk to Natsu. Mainly because I wasn't trying. I'd see him once in a while, but I would ignore him. I had seen him talking with Lisanna by their lockers, but I ignored it.

Last night, I though things over and I came to a conclusion. I would talk to my girlfriends. I wouldn't see all the girls until Lunch, so that was my plan.

After I was dismissed from math, I started my way to the cafeteria. I went through the lunch line repeating what I had to do over and over again.

After retrieving my tray, I walked over to my table. Erza, Levy, and Mirajane were there. Lisanna was probably with Natsu. And the other girls were somewhere.

All of our friends were a little shocked when they saw Natsu's bruises and black eye. Yet he reassured them by telling them about his "heoric story" of how he saved me. We were still in the dark about who the mystery man was, but Natsu convinced me to not call the police and report the guy.

I sat down in front of the girl's continuing my thoughts. "Are you okay, Lu-chan? You know after what happened..." Levy said showing pity in her eyes. "Don't worry Levy, I'm fine. I'm just still thinking about how Natsu handled everything." She nodded in response.

"If this man ever comes near you again, tell me immediately and I will deal with him!" Erza told me pursing her lips. I nodded mumbling, "I will... Thanks Erza."

Mirajane lightly smiled nodding at me.

"Anyways, I have to talk to you'll about something..." I said with a tint of pink appearing on my cheeks. "Oooh is it about you-know-who?" Mirajane asked shifting moods.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Come on Lu-chan, you know we're talking about Natsu and your feeling towards him!" I starting blushing dark red in embarrassment. "What!?"

The girls giggled at me. I just stared gaping my mouth. After awhile they calmed down. "Okay, spill." Odered Mirajane. "Umm.. okay. I need a little help." I thought about what he had said yesterday. He asked me for advice, and I was going to give him some. By getting some myself. Anyways he didn't say not to tell anyone about his crush, but obviously he trusted me to not tell Lisanna.

I began pouting and started to look down at my lap. Suddenly, the hem of my blouse became the most interesting thing in the world to me. "Ermm... Natsu may have admitted to me that he has a crush on someone..." The girls looked to me in surprise. I didn't meet their gaze though.

"He admitted his feelings to you?" Erza asked still a bit shocked. "Ya, yea... He told me about his crush on-" Levy quickly interupted me. "He finally admitted he has a crush on you!?" She started to get excited.

"Ya, wait! No, he admitted to me that he has a crush on someone else. Definitely not me!" Upon hearing what I said, the girls slumped in their seats. "He has a crush on my sister doesn't he?" Mirajane asked looking up from slouching in her chair. I nodded slowly feeling tears trying to find their way down my face.

Erza stood up quickly, tturning to face Natsu's lunch table. "I'm gonna kill that good-for-nothing dense idiot!" Levy stood up in return. "Aye!" She cracked her knuckles. The nice Levy was gone, and now the kick-butt Levy has replaced her.

I stood up quickly grabbing their sleeves before they could leave the table. "No wait! Please!" They turned back to look at me. The tears were finally making their way down my face. Erza and Levy looked at me with sympathy, than they looked at each other.

They took their seats again. "Lucy, how about you tell us the full story." Mirajane said. I nodded and wiped my tears. "Yesterday, when we were walking home he told me he has a crush on Lisanna. After that he asked for advice to ask her out, and than the guy appeared and everything happened..." I sniffed blinking back the rest of my tears.

"So you came to us for advice on what kind of advice to give him?" Erza asked crossing her arms. I nodded. "Well... first of, you should tell him how you feel about his crush on her. He deserves to know." Levy said. I looked into her hazel eyes in cofusion. "What do you mean?" "I mean, you should tell Natsu the truth. That you have a crush on him and can't help him because that would be dishonest to your feelings." Levy answered.

"Levy is right. You shouldn't ignore your feelings if it hurts you. You should think of yourself." Mirajane said as Erza nodded. "I don't like him like that. I've told you'll this already..." They just looked at me. "Your in denial right now, but you'll understand your feelings in time." Mirajane commented.

"Ugh... I just want to know what advice I should give him." I said rubbing my eyes. "Tell him sort of what we told you." I looked at Erza as she spoke. I furred my eyebrows not understanding what she meant. "You'll know what to say when you talk to him." Levy said. I slowly nodded my head even though I was still confused.

**{€£¥₩}**

Later that day, after our Art Club meeting I started heading out the school doors. Maybe Natsu went home without me...

The Late May heat was nice at this time of day. During Art Club, they announced that the winning artwork would be displayed at the High School we will attend in Fall. Basically since, the School Year will be over next Friday.

I dragged my feet down the pavement towards the route I take home. That's when I noticed the pink hair. It was obviously Natsu. He was sitting in the grass by the fence. He was wearing a black t-shirt and red and black basketball shorts. It was one of his, after Football practice outfits.

Once he saw me walking towards him, he stood up and started walking with me. "Ready for your_ Lisanna adobaisu*?" _**(*advice about Lisanna*)**

He raised his eyebrows at my sudden change of language. "Ya... So, what do you got for me?" He chuckled blushing. I half smiled at his embarrassment.

"You should tell her how you feel." He looked at me for a second, then he began rubbing his neck. I looked back at him, trying to not stare at his black eye.

"Well, yea but... I want the moment to be special."

"Hmm... You should invite her to your house when Igneel isn't home. Than um... Make dinner- Wait! I know you'll end up burning the kitchen.. You should order pizza or something, watch a _nice_ movie. No action! And then before she leaves, give her a kiss on the cheek, confess, give her a necklace to keep as a memento, and finally ask her to be your girlfriend."

I smiled at my plan I suddenly thought of. He looked down rethinking everything. "That sounds good! I knew I could count on you to help me. Thanks Luce!" He smiled the NDS (Natsu Dragneel Smile) and kept walking with me.

We changed the topic to different things on our way home. We arrived safely this time. We steered away from the neighborhood that man was from.

Once we got to our houses we parted ways. Then I started to call out to him. "Natsu!"

He was stepping through his doorway, but he turned back to me. "Yeah Luce?"

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Um... The Strauss family is suppose to leave for an early vacation next week... And if I asked her during Summer, than that might make hanging out with her a little awkward.. So maybe when we start High School!"

I nodded at him, then turned back to my house. "Okay.. Bye Natsu!"

I went inside my house and went straight to my room. My heart felt like a piece was being taken away. Is this what heartbrake feels like? And if so, why am I feeling this way? Is it because I have a crush on Natsu? Or maybe... I'm in love with him? Maybe that explains my tears.

**Chapter 6 will be the last verse from their childhood, so it will where all hell brakes loose. Lol cause after that, they'll be 16 and we all know that's around the time where the drama bombs happen. Lol why am I talking like this? Probably lack of sleep...**

**I put a new cover, I drew it but it doesn't look as awesome as it does irl. Mainly because it has to fit that stupid rectangle shape. Lol, anyways I may change it again.**

* * *

**Btw I won't cuss at all in this fanfic (unless you include "crap" and "hell" as cuss words), but since this is still rated T I will have a few T rated moments: **

**Weird Example:**

_**Gray and Natsu looked at the woman walking down the hallway. The blonde was technically, Lucy Heartfillia. But by the way she looked, she could be Lucy 2.0! Gray gasped watching the curvy girl walk down the halls. **_

_**"Wow! Lucy has really changed. I mean look at those boobs!" Natsu turned in disguist at what the ice freak said. He finally thought of a great idea for revenge.**_

_**Natsu pulled back his leg and came back to knee the jerk in the balls. Gray yelped in pain as Natsu enjoyed the "view" all by himself. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a FYI but I must remind you'll that this is just the beginning. I mean we are on the last verse besides the "I love you" verse. And this fanfic will go on way farther than it is right now! Plus there won't be any more year length time skips since now they are... 15 years old! (Lol Lucy won't be 16 until the summer)**

**And sorry for the wait. I was inclined to update sooner because a certain author said they would work on a certain fanfic since I updated. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you haven't been reading my A/Ns). But it wasn't until **_**GalaxyKitty**_** started yelling at me (Translated: snapchatting me a nice review/I know her irl), that motivated me to get off my lazy as* (haha censored) and write this chapter.**

_I probably haven't mentioned this before, but you should know by now. I don't own Fairy Tail, the great __**Hiro Mashima **__does._

* * *

_A simple show of affection was all it was_

_Yet I stuck with you because_

**Lucy's POV:**

_(Age 15 going on 16/Grade 9)_

"Luce, what are you going to eat?" Natsu asked me walking down the pizza buffet line. "I don't know... What are you going to eat Lisanna?" I asked the Strauss sibling who was in front of me in the line.

"Hmmm... The spinach pizza!" She smiled softly. "I think I'll try that!" Natsu made a gagging sound. "Ugh, how can you eat that green stuff!? I prefer pepperoni." I lightly laughed.

We filled our plates and went to sit at a table.

So you may be a little confused. I'll start off with telling you it was 3 months ago that Natsu first realized his crush on Lisanna. He had told me that he would take my advice once our freshman year had started. Well school starts next week.

Right now we're at the famous pizza place I've been mentioning. Natsu had just recieved his learners permit not too long ago, since he turned 15 on Augsut 2nd. But our house is only a block or two away, so he didn't need to be with an adult.

Lisanna amd I both have our learners permit too, but he insisted on driving. Although his driving is horrible! I mean if the car rocks too much, than he starts to get motion sickness. And since he's driving, the car rocks a lot. Yet somehow we arrived safe.

Natsu has been taking Lisanna and I to places when he wasn't with the other guys. The summer has been nice too. I didn't have another birthday party, but Natsu got me a bracelet with key charms.

Every time Natsu went somewhere with Lisanna, he had me tag a long just like old times. Except this time I knew how he felt about her. He was still friedly as always with me, but they flirted a lot around me. It made me a little uneasy and jealous, but I endured it for him.

The one thing that has been on my mind for a long time has been my feelings for Natsu. I'm not 100% sure on everything. Every time I try to talk with the girls, they just start teasing me or lecturing me. It made me miss Mama more than ever now. Mothers are the ones who help you through these things. Even if it was horrible advice she was giving me, I would do anything to at least have some advice from her. Especially since now she is... gone.

And with Lisanna, she really is a nice person. I can understand why Natsu likes her. I'm not even close to being like Lisanna. Not counting the whole physical appearance, because I have changed a lot.

Lisanna is around my height with shoulder length silky white/light pink hair. She has a normal body for a 15 year old.

As for me, well... Puberty changed my look entirely. I look a lot like Mama now. My blonde hair reaches a little above the middle of my back and I'm around 5 foot and 5 inches. My eyes are chocolate and my skin is a few shades darker than a creamy peach color. And now, if you were to hear the comparison Natsu made about Lisanna and I few years ago, you wouldn't believe it.

Because Lisanna has a normal breast size for a fifteen year old. Whilst I... Well... It's embarrassing but, my bust size is way over normal for my age. Let's just say my bra size is 36DD... haha.

I blushed thinking what I had. "Luce, you okay? Your face is red do you have a fever?" I looked up to see Natsu talking to me. The fact that he noticed me blushing makes me even more embarrassed. Lisanna started giggling. Yea, we all knew how dense Natsu can be.

"I'm fine." We started eating our food and we talked normally. I noticed the same thing I have always noticed, Natsu and Lisanna laughing together. Some people would think they look cute together, but as for me... I don't know what I think. I'm not even sure of how I feel.

**{€£¥₩}**

_Oooh oooh oooh oh oh._

_Oooh oooh oooh oh oh_

_Can you feel me, when I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

I slowly start stirring when I hear my phone. It was my alarm telling me to wake up. I was confused. Why would my alarm go off? It's Summer. Then it hits me. It's my first day of highschool.

_Every minute no matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

Then I realize the song my alarm is playing. A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez.

_Like I've been wandering the desert for a thousand days_

_Don't know if it's a mirage but I always see your fa-a-ace baby_

I quickly turn off my alarm. I seriously needed to change that song. I had chose that song because it started out calm and nice, but now it just reminds me of Natsu.

"Dangit Natsu, you even messed up my alarm!" I said grumply standing up and heading to take my shower.

After my shower, I changed into my uniform. Fiore High had a uniform just like junior high. I looked at my outfit in the mirror after I had dressed.

The uniform consisted of a navy blue skirt with a white sailor blouse and a red tie. I put a small pigtail in my hair with a red ribbon.

I smiled at my reflection and grabbed my shoes and bag and left the house. Natsu had told me to wait for him so we could walk to school together. I mean it is our first day of our Freshman year.

I slowly walk up to the door and knock. After a few minutes, Igneel walks up to the door and opens it.

"Hi Lucy." "Hello Igneel." "Come in, Natsu is running a little late." I nod and walk in to the house. I go and quietly sit on the couch to wait for him. I knew he would probably be late, knowing him.

After about 9 minutes of talking with Ignee, Natsu finally came down stairs. "You ready Luce?" I nod and grab my bag ready to go. "Bye dad!" "Bye Igneel!" We said walking through the door way. He smiled back at us.

The Highschool, Junior High, and Elementary school district has a pretty small neighborhood so everyone who lives in it should be close to their school. I mean the schools were literally between 1-5 blocks away from your house.

Natsu and I were making our way to school. We had light conversations here and there. When we finally arrived we spotted Erza and Jellal talking. Well, Erza had finally convinced Jellal to switch schools so they could be closer. If you know what I mean. She obviously likes him, and he obviously likes her. It's so funny that they can't see that but its there. But at the same time you wish they would realize it.

"Erz-" I grab Natsu's arm pulling him away before he could call Erza. "Natsu, give them some alone time." Natsu looked at me with a blank look before finally catching on. "Oooh. Well let's go find Lisanna." He said smiling.

"I can't, I have to go check on my entry for the competition we did last year. Tell me if we have any classes together." I said heading in the opposite direction.

I headed towards the office. During the summer, I had learned that I had won the art contestlast year. I was excited because of the prizes. Well most importantly about the artwork being shown put up in my highschool. I was suppose to meet the art director in the main office so he could tell me a bit more.

I had donated the $300 prize to the school since the Heartfillia Railroad company had more than we needed, so I didn't mind. The surprise gift was 2 tickets to a fancy restaurant, I had given that to Jellal so he could ask Erza out. I don't know if they've gone to the restaurant yet though.

When I arrived at the office there was a man probably around 19 years old. Once he saw me he walked straight to me. "Hello ma'am my name is Miyamura, what is your name?" He bowed. I fidgeted a little nervously. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia." I bowed back in return.

"Oh your Lucy Heartfillia who won the art contest." I nodded in response. "I am here to tell you that we sat the pictrue near the trophy cases in the hall." I nodded. "Well thanks." I said slowly walking away. Something seemed strange about this guy.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and texted Natsu.

**Me:**

_Can you please pick up my schedule? _

After a minute or two he responded.

**Natsu:**

_Sure_

We were suppose to go to an assembly to pick up our schedules, but I had already missed most of it. I started walking towards the cafeteria anyways, to meet up with Natsu.

By the time I got across the school, everyone was leaving. I had stayed close to the wall looking for the pinkette. We spotted each other at the same time. He slowly started walking towards me.

"Here Luce." He handed me a slip of paper with my class schedule on it. "Thanks." We started walking together to our first class.

"They put my painting up in the school, since I had won the contest." I told him as we tried pushing our way through students. "That's great Luce. Where did they put it?" He asked me. "Near the trophy case."

He looked around for a little bit before pulling my arm down a hallway. "Natsu, where are we going?" I asked, pushing my legs forward trying to keep up. "I think the trophy case is this way."

After a little while we arrived at the trophy cases. And sure enough my painting was right beside it. I blushed in embarrassment. I hadn't told him that I had painted us when we were little.

He stared at it, and turned to look at it to. Normal people might think it's sweet and Artists may be entranced by the colors, but for me and Natsu it was different. We know what that paintings holds. It holds a memory of an important promise we made. A promise that differs on our realtionship.

He slowly looked at me with his magical smile. Then suddenly he grabs me and squeezing me into a hug. He has a tight grip on me, so I was struggling trying to breathe. "It's beautiful Luce." I smiled and as I slowly looked into his eyes.

At that moment I could feel his warm arms around me and butterflies in my stomache. I couldn't hear or see anyone but Natsu at the moment. I might actually be in love.

**{€£¥₩}**

It's been 2 weeks since our Freshman year started. For the past 2 weeks, every time I am around Natsu I feel the same way. A little nervous yet comfortable, like he will protect me. I get butterflies in my stomache and I just feel happy. I remember when Mama use to read me stories when I was younger. She always described the characters to feel this way when they were in love. At that age, I would gag and declare that that was gross. Now, I am the one feeling this way.

I sat up from my bed. I took out my phone and dialed Levy.

After 5 rings she answered, "Hello Lu-chan!" She said excitedly. A tear slipped down my face. "Levy.." I was crying harder. I sucked in a sharp breath on accident, revealing to Levy that I was crying.

"What's wrong Lucy?" She called me without an honorific, she was being serious now. "I miss my mom... She would be the one telling me... what I'm feeling, and she would help me." I said while tears streamed from my tear ducts. "Lucy, what happened?"

"I think... I think... I'm in love with Natsu!"

Silence. That was all there was. The silence was slowly calming me a bit. I wiped my check as the tears slowed. Finally Levy spoke again.

"You know what to do Lucy. And it has to be as soon as possible." "But Levy, you know how he feels about Lisanna. "

"If you tell him your true feelings, maybe he might change his mind." Levy said. I nodded to myself. "O-okay... Bye Levy." I hung up and dug my face into my pillow. I had to tell him. Levy is right. Mama would probably tell me the same thing.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I was nervous. I kept on debating whether I should tell him or not. After awhile I slipped on my flip flops and headed over to Natsu's house. Igneel's car was gone from the driveway. It was almost 5:30pm, so Igneel probably was on his way from work.

I walked up on the porch and knocked on th door. After a little bit of waiting, Natsu opened the it.

"Hey Luce. Come in." I slowly walked in. "Hi Natsu I need to talk with you." "Go ahead."

I took a deep breathe, preparing to say it. I closed my eyes nervously. "Oh hey Lucy what are you doing here?" I opened my eyes in surprise. I heard _her_ voice. "L-lisanna?" She smiled at me. "Yes?"

I looked around his house. In the living room, there was a movie ppauses and a pizza box on the coffee table. I turned back to the _couple_ in front of me. Lisanna had a necklace with a purple stone in it. it caused me to blink in disbelief.

Lisanna was still genuinely smiling at me, which made everything worse. Natsu was looking at me confused. "Lisanna, Lucy wanted to talk with me. Can you give us a minute." "Of course." I followed Natsu outside. Biting back tears as much as I could.

Natsu closed the door, then we walked to the famous tree. "Thanks Luce for the advice. Lisanna is now officially my girlfriend." He said smiling. He looked so happy. "Y-your welcome." I stuttered biting my tongue and pushing my fingernails into my palms trying to keep in the tears.

"Oh, what did you need to talk to me about?" "N-nothing it's not important. " "Oh okay, well thanks again Luce." He slowly turned and went back into his house. When he closed the door, is when the tears started falling.

Why am I in love with Natsu? I didn't know love hurts this much!

I turned and ran into my house crying. I ran upstairs, into my room, and jumped on my bed. I screamed into my pillow as I continued to cry hard.

When I finally realize I love you, you get a girlfriend! Ugh! This hurts so much!

* * *

**Well finally I updated! Even if it is a Cliffhanger, it still is a chapter. Sorry for any feels. **

**Okay, today I am posting this. Tomorrow I will post a new Dark Blood chapter, then Friday I will post a new LMLY chapter. Mainly because after this week I will be getting ready to start school again, so I don't know how my updating schedule will be like. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to **_**GalaxyKitty**_** and **_**InLoveWithFairyTail**_**. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. I was working on How They Met and LMLY. (Plus I was procrastinating). Anyways last chapter was the first sorrow filled moment. (Or however you say that). It's only downhill from here my nakama! Lol. It won't get too bad. The real heartbreak moments haven't happened yet. Btw the song I used last chapter is **_**A Year Without Rain**_** by **_**Selena Gomez.**_

**And now what a lot of people have been looking forward to: Natsu's point of view!**

* * *

_**When I saw you,**_

_**Everyone knew**_

_**I liked the effect that you had on my eyes**_

_**But no one else heard**_

_**The weight of your words**_

_**Or felt the effect that they have on my mind**_

_**-Tee Shirt, Birdy (TFIOS soundtrack)**_

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

Man, yesterday was the best day ever! I finally asked Lisanna out, and she'd said, yes!

I owe it all to Lucy. She came over right after Lisanna and I made it official, and I thanked her, but she seemed a little out of it though, maybe it was because I didn't tell her I was planning on asking that night.

Plus, I asked her out on a date and we're supposed to go to a fancy Italian restaurant called, "Noel's." (I think that's the family who own the place's last name).

I want to invite Lucy to join us, but I know that she's not too fond of Italian food so I guess I'll have to ask Squinty Eyes for his opinion.

I began to eat some leftover breakfast I had warmed up in the microwave and contemplated what the day would be like. "I can't wait to tell everyone at school about me and Lisanna." I cheered to myself, scarfing down the rest of the food.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I knew it was Igneel. "Tell who what?" He asked a little slowly, and I could tell he was probably still half asleep just by the slurred speech. Then, I remembered that I haven't told Igneel about Lisanna and I yet.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Lisanna and I are dating!" I smiled as he walked over to the table and watched as he froze in place and looked at me.

"What!?" He asked me in surprise.

"Yeah, we're official." I grinned again.

He just watched me carefully. "Does Lucy know?" He asked, in a serious tone.

"Yes, she's the one who gave me advice on how to ask Lisanna out." I told him, wondering why he making such a big deal out of this.

He looked down at the ground and began walking to the table again and didn't look back at me until he sat down.

"You can be such an idiot, Natsu." He mumbled quietly, but I could still hear him.

"Hey!? What did I do? I just told you I got a girlfriend, shouldn't you be happy for me at least?" I protested. I expected him to be shocked that I got a girlfriend, not the other way around. Geez, what's wrong with this guy?

"Never mind, I shouldn't get involved with it. You'll find out on your own... hopefully." I furrowed my eyebrows in response.

I shrugged, grabbing my plate and walked over to the trash, throwing it away. "Oh, Natsu." I turned around back to Igneel.

"What?" I asked walking back over to him. "After work I'm going out with Grandine again." He said.

Grandine Marvel was my dad's girlfriend. I honestly didn't care about them dating, I mean he's dated other women before so why should she be different. It's not like he was replacing mom, he just dates women until they dump him, so I knew it wasn't serious.

"Okay." I said quickly, as I head to the couch to get my backpack and made for the door, saying a short, "Bye," as I walked out.

I made my way to Lucy's door like usual, to pick her up for school and knocked, waiting for someone to answer.

I know that Igneel, nor I, have spoken with Jude in a long time. I've tried asking Lucy why he hasn't been as social as he used to be, but she just sighs and says "work."

It must have been about 30 seconds when Virgo finally opened the door. She has been Lucy's maid since Layla had passed away.

"Hey Virgo, is Lucy ready for school?" I asked her.

"Gomen, Natsu. Lucy-hime has already left for school." She stated.

"She already left?" We always walk together so it was unlike her to just leave without me... "Oh.. Well thanks then." I turned around as I heard her close the door and headed to school in depressing silence.

**{€£¥₩}**

I had to talk with Lucy as soon as possible and ask her why she ditched me. She has always waited for me... Did something happen to her?

I barely noticed walking through the front doors, or the students I passed in the hallways. I just needed to find her.

There was probably 10 minutes until class started, so I still had some time. I began wandering the halls looking for her, spotting many blondes, but they weren't the one I was looking for.

After a while I started to lose hope that I would find her and turned around to head to class only to spot her, finally. Even from a distance I could always easily tell it was her. She always smells like strawberries and vanilla, and I could pick her scent out from millions of others easily. Maybe it's because we've known each other for almost 11 years.

"Luce!" I called pushing through other students as people threw glares and curses at me whenever I shoved them.

"Luce, Lucy!" I kept calling out to her but she must of not have heard me, because she didn't turn around or even seemed to notice someone was calling her name. I picked up my pace so I was right behind her and grabbed her shoulder and almost pulled back as she she jumped in surprise.

"Lucy." She slowly turned to look at me.

"Natsu!" She said my name, but instead it sounded like Lisanna's voice and it sounded like it was coming from behind me. I raised my eyebrow, then I spun around to see Lisanna walking towards me smiling.

"Natsu!" She called my name again.

"Yes?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I told everyone about us!" She said excitedly.

"Already?"

She nodded. "Elf-nii-chan wants to challenge your manliness now, so you may want to try and avoid him for a while." I raised both of my eyebrows, but nodded anyways as she grinned happily at me.

I turned back around to talk to Lucy, but noticed she was nowhere to be found and I frowned, frustrated that I had lost her again. Lisanna grabbed arm and started tugging me. "C'mon we've got to get to class." I reluctantly followed after her.

**{€£¥₩}**

One of the many crappy things about school, is that I only have one class with Lucy this year, and I have three classes with Lisanna. That's not a bad thing, it's just I kind of wish I was in more classes with both of the girls.

I would tell you about what happened during my classes before lunch, but honestly I wasn't paying much attention to the things going on around me. The only thing I can say, is that Mirajane and Elfman cornered me after English.

Mirajane was hugging me excitedly, because she was elated we were dating, but Elfman on the other hand... Well he kept challenging my manliness.

"A real man would fight for his woman."

"Proving your manliness doesn't show if your worthy of a woman. It's something you have to find out for yourself." I shot back.

I had no idea where that wisdom came from, but it sure shut him up real quick.

Mira seemed to be proud of me for saying that, and Elfman finally gave me his blessing.

Lunch time rolled around and I needed to have a talk with some of the guys. I hate to admit it, but they might be the only people who can give me girl advice at the moment.

Going through the lunch line in record time, I stuffed everything I could onto the tray and paid, making my way over to the table where the guys sat.

I have known Gajeel for quite a while, since the fifth grade actually. He had switched to another school for junior high and then started going here with us for high school. He also brought his cousin, Juvia Lockser with him. I haven't really talked with her much, cause she kind of keeps to herself, but she seems to have a weird obsession with Gray. But she's nice, in her own way I guess.

Plopping both myself and my tray down, I focused on the guys faces around me and noticed they were looking at me kind of weird.

"What?" I asked them raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell us you got a girlfriend?" Jellal finally asked.

"Because, Lisanna already said she told everyone, so that includes all of you." I shrugged, starting on my food as I noticed just how hungry I really was.

"C'mon Droopy Eyes, you should have told us first. I mean, she is your first girlfriend and the only girl desperate enough to put up with you." Gray spat. "Shut up, Squinty Eyes! At least I have a girlfriend instead of a stalker." I yelled. I have nothing against Juvia, I mean I don't even know the girl, but stalking Ice Freak is as low as you can get. **((A/N: No Natsu, don't say that! You're so mean! At least Juvia knows how she honestly feels about her love. Unlike you, you dense baka!/No hate towards Juvia, she will become a more important character later on)).**

"Shut the hell up, Flame Brain!"

"Why don't you, Ice Freak!"

"Stop it you idiots!" Gajeel interrupted us. We both turned to look at him. "We're supposed to be discussing how Salamander miraculously got a girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I shouted.

"He means we're suppose to be talking about you and Lisanna." Jellal's calm voice replied.

I narrowed my eyes at them for a moment. "Okay fine... Speaking of Lisanna and I, I need some advice.. " I admitted looking off to the side, refusing to meet their faces. Man, this is embarrassing.

"Are you serious?" Gray asked in a serious voice and I nodded. "Fine. What do you need help with?" He asked, looking at me.

"Lisanna and I are going out on a date on Saturday, and I want to know if I should invite Lucy? I mean, I know she isn't too fond if Italian food so I'm not too sure.."

I turned to look back at them and noticed Gray and Jellal's eyes were wide, and Gajeel's mouth was hanging open. "Are you freaking kidding me?" "What?" I asked them. Maybe Lucy really hates Italian food that much.

"Natsu, you can't take another woman with you on a date with your girlfriend." Gray said, as he looked down shaking his head.

"Are you seriously that dense?" Gajeel practically scolded me.

"Hell Natsu, you shouldn't even be around other woman besides your girlfriend." Jellal said.

"But why? Lucy, Lisanna, and I always go out together. Why should now be any different?" I whined back.

"Because, Lisanna is your girlfriend now and she should be the most important woman in your life." Gray replied, getting frustrated.

I looked over to the table where Lucy usually sits, but she wasn't there, instead Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Levy were there. The question is could I really stay away from Lucy? She has always been one of my closest friends, even though we've lost touch a few times, we're still pretty close.

"Oh... Okay, I guess I'll focus only on Lisanna from now on..."

**{€£¥₩}**

During the class I have with Lucy, she didn't even acknowledge me, or even turn in my direction. I know that I should listen to what the guys told me, but I still needed to talk to her about why she ditched me.

We have History together, which isn't one of my best subjects, but of course, Lucy has always been a straight A student so she didn't have a problem with it like I do.

Anyways, I sit towards the back of the class while she sits in the front row. If anything I sort of stared at her during the whole class, hoping she would turn around and notice me, but she didn't.

After what felt like five hours of class, the period finally ended signaling the end of the day. I got up quickly, rushing over to her, but when I got to her desk she was already gone. I started to pout, but I went back to my desk and grabbed my stuff, heading for home.

Art club had already started for her, so she had a reason to stay after school, while I didn't have much of a reason. I mean, Football tryouts weren't for a while, so I couldn't use that as an excuse.

I dragged my feet heading home, thinking on how much this day had sucked. I probably only talked with Lisanna a couple of times today, but it didn't really matter, she would probably text me when I got home anyway.

I walked home by myself again in discomforting silence. As I made my way through a specific neighborhood, it made me remember when that weird guy grabbed Lucy. I had gotten revenge though. I also remembered when I told my friends about it and they said it seemed too cliche, so they were a little suspicious. But I saw it like I was protecting someone important to me, nothing more.

Before I knew it, I was in front of my house, making my way through the front door and made a beeline straight for the fridge. Upon finding nothing, I went to check the freezer finally finding something worthy of eating, pizza rolls!

The microwave dinged and I grabbed the plate and headed to the living room to vegetate in front of the tv. I stayed like that for three and half hours straight. Call me a couch potato if you may, but I needed to unwind.

Igneel came in the door after awhile to see me half asleep on the couch. "Oi, Natsu."

"Eh?" I slowly moved my eyes to look at the red-haired man. "I need to talk with you."

I propped myself up looking at him in confusion. "About what?" I scooted over to one side of the couch, so he could sit beside me. He threw his keys on the table and slumped on the sofa beside me.

"It's about Grandine." He said looking into my eyes and I noticed he sounded pretty serious, which isn't very common when he mentions one of his girlfriends. Maybe they broke up?

"What about her?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"Well you see Natsu, Grandine and I have been talking, and I think it's time for you to meet her. She really wants to get to know you." Was he serious? I mean he has never asked me to meet any of his past girlfriends before. This could mean he was in a serious relationship with her, like step-mom kind of serious. This wasn't good. He can't just go introducing other women into my life like that, that would be like replacing mom! He can't do that, I mean, I know she walked out on us, but c'mon she's still my mom. So all I could do is just stare at him in shock.

"You know nobody can replace your mom, if that's what you're thinking. I would just like to be happy and Grandine makes me feel like I have found happiness again. But you make me happy too, Natsu. So I would like for the two of you to meet. It would mean a lot to me." He smiled at me.

This seems so... cliche. The whole, "I Want You To Meet Your Future Step Mom Talk." Oh jeez. But seriously, this is the first woman he has ever really wanted me to meet. So that means that he must actually care for her because this was a first.

"Does she have any kids?" I ask him. That's the number one thing you learn from movies, always ask if they have kids. Cause if you don't, next thing you know you could be living in a house with 15 kids running around, driving you up the wall.

"Um yes, she has a 12 year old daughter named Wendy."

"Oh." One child, well that isn't too bad."Okay fine, dad. I'll meet Grandine, but on one condition." I declared in a fake confident voice, his eyes narrowed at me.

"What condition?" I might as well get something out of the situation.

"When I get my drivers license, I get free access to the car whenever I want." I smirked proudly.

He chuckled, "Sure, Nastu. Anyways, thanks for understanding, Grandine and Wendy are coming over tomorrow for dinner so remind me to order take out since you know we sure as hell can't cook." I should've known, he already invited them and he was just telling me now that they were coming over. "Okay dad."

**{€£¥₩}**

I slowly began regaining consciousness from being asleep and blinked, trying to get used to the light. I'd slept really good, and that usually only happens on weekends.

Then, all of a sudden it hit me. I only sleep good on weekends, and today was only Thursday. I bolted quickly causing a groan of pain to escape my mouth and turned to look at the clock, it read 2:03pm. Just great, I overslept, but I guess there is only an hour of school left, so there was no need to rush.

I dragged myself downstairs to get something to eat as my stomach growled loudly in protest, man I was starving. Snatching my phone off my night stand, I made my way downstairs to raid the kitchen again.

I threw some more pizza rolls in the microwave. What? You can never have too much pizza rolls. While I was waiting, I checked my phone.

**14 messages from Gray, Lisanna, Erza, Jellal, and Gajeel**

I groaned again, and began reading the messages.

**Gray:**

**Where are you?**

**School has started!**

**Are you ditching?**

**Erza is furious, so watch out dude**

**Lisanna:**

**Natsu, are you okay?**

**We are worried**

**Pls text back**

**Erza:**

**Where the hell are you?**

**If you are ditching I swear you will not see tomorrow!**

**Are you at home?**

**Prepare for your punishment**

**Jellal:**

**Dude, Erza is really angry**

**Gajeel:**

**U ditching?**

I sighed heavily, I was not in the mood to answer them, so I didn't. I'll have to face them tomorrow anyway, so I might as well cherish the rest of my life before Erza gets to me.

I took out the pizza rolls and nibbled on them savoring, their flavor, mmm processed cheesy goodness and became glued to the tv yet again. But hey, that's my life, exciting isn't it?

After probably an hour or two I passed out, most likely from all the stress that seemed to be piling on top of me lately.

I slept from 2:00-5:30. Yeah, I slept most of the day, but you can't really blame me. Well, ok you technically could, but that's beside the point. The main reason I woke up was Igneel slamming the door open with more force then necessary. Seriously, that had to dent the wall pretty bad.

"Natsu! Wake up! We need to get ready, Grandine and Wendy are coming over in 30 minutes." Blinking slowly, I started to register what he was saying as I watched him rushing around the kitchen trying to clean up.

I stood and walked over to him. "What do you need me to do?" I asked a little groggily, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"I already ordered the take-out, just go and help make the house presentable." I nodded and began "cleaning," and by cleaning, I mean hiding stuff around so you couldn't see it.

"Natsu, are you almost done? I think the food is here!" While I went to throw away my trash from earlier, he went and paid for the take-out and ventured into the kitchen with his hands full of boxes.

"Help me get it ready." He said while running here and there and I grunted in response.

Igneel placed the boxes on the table and went to get the silverware and plates, while I opened boxes and set the plates around the dining table. You could see that Igneel was stressing over the situation and he seriously needed to chill out or he was going to explode.

After a lot of fussing, things looked presentable. The boxes of food were set up nicely, house looked somewhat clean, if you didn't look too closely, and we were officially ready for guests.

Igneel and I walked over to the couch and slumped down, exhausted from our explosive cleaning session.

"Okay, and now we wait."

Ironically, the doorbell rang right after he said that and he jumped up and ran over to the door, opening it to reveal a woman and a little girl. The woman had long wavy silver-ish light blue hair, a very unique color, but it seemed to fit with her. She was wearing a blue formal dress skirt with a white blouse and green heels and for a moment I thought she looked way too young and beautiful for my dad. I mean Igneel is so old, he's like in his 40's or something... I lost count.

The little girl beside her had long hair like the woman's, but it was a dark blue/purple color put up into two small pigtails holding back the hair that wasn't down. She was also wearing a blue, yellow, and dark green checkered dress with dark blue sandals.

"Come in, Grandine, Wendy." Igneel said stepping away from the door as the girl's walked in with smiles on their faces. Grandine nodded to him and turned to me as I walked up to them extending a hand. Okay, I'm honestly not too fond of the whole "this might be my new step-mom idea," but I was going to get free access to the car so, why not just go with it.

"Hello, I'm Natsu Dragneel." I introduced myself as she shook my hand politely.

"It's very nice to meet you, Natsu. I'm Grandine Marvel and this is my daughter, Wendy." Her daughter came from behind her, extending her hand out to me and I shook hers as well.

"It's nice to meet you Natsu-san."

"You too, Wendy."

"Well, food is ready." Igneel announced a little too excitedly and Grandine giggled a bit, ushering Wendy towards the dining table.

"What are we having today?" She asked with a genuine smile on her face as we made our way to the table and sat down.

"Take out, since Igneel and I don't know how to cook." I said casually. Grandine and Wendy started laughing, Igneel just gave me a look that said "shut up."

"Natsu.."

"Well, let's see what we've got to eat here." Grandine said looking through the boxes, then putting the food onto the plates. "Want some Wendy?" Her daughter nodded in response as she watched her mother fill her plate.

I was starving, so I went ahead and joined their actions by piling food onto my plate.

Igneel did the same and we began digging in with the others trying to keep a conversation, while I scarfed my food down.

"Yeah, I missed that episode last night. Did they really get married so soon?" Igneel chuckled talking about some tv show.

"Yup, and the ceremony they showed was beautiful! You should have seen it." Grandine said wiping her mouth with her napkin.

I was still pretty much still half listening, well at least until I heard what Wendy said. "Mommy, when are you and Igneel getting married?" That's when I began choking, but then it just turned into a cough. The two adults looked at Wendy in surprise then at each other.

I was honestly really shocked. I mean I'm just now meeting the women, and now there's talk about marriage?

"Um... Not anytime soon honey, we just met Natsu today." Grandine reassured the young girl. Now this means they have at least thought about it, oh God...kill me now.

"Oh okay, but after you do, don't forget I've always wanted a baby sister. You know, just something to think about during your honeymoon, if you know what I mean." Wendy started giggling, and Grandine and Igneel started blushing.

I said I could deal with meeting her and all, but this seriously crosses the line. Grandine isn't going to replace my mom and at the same time become a new mom. Wait... this is confusing, aren't they too old to have kids anyways? I don't know what's going on, but I honestly didn't want to be apart of it anymore.

I stood up quickly, causing the table to shake and then walked outside, slamming the front door on the way out. I thought I heard Igneel call my name, but I didn't care, I had to get out of there. The air was too stifling and I couldn't breath.

Once outside, I sat down beside the tree in the front yard and tried to process everything I just had thrown at me. I really needed to get my mind off of things right now and recent circumstances haven't been helping one bit. I sighed and looked over to Lucy's house and wondered what she was doing right now. I know I honestly should talk to her but... the guys said otherwise.

I closed my eyes, trying to get lost in my thoughts, but snapped them open when I heard my name.

"Natsu-san?" I looked up to see Wendy standing in front of me.

"What?" I asked with a bit of a sneer.

"Well you see, I want to apologize." She started, sitting down next to me by the tree. "I was being childish back there and I guess I saw it as more of a joke, but I didn't know you would take it that hard. Gomen, Natsu-san."

I turned to look at her and noticed her shoulders were slumped and she looked a little depressed. Maybe she was taking the situation hard too and it wasn't just me. I couldn't blame her, she must've had some bad dealings with her dad in the past.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine Wendy, I just overreacted, that's all. Things have just been confusing for me lately and I guess that kind of just set me off. It's not your fault though, it's just part of my life." She turned to look at me with a bit of sadness still in her eyes.

"You can tell me what's been bothering you, I won't tell anyone and it might help."

Should I tell her? I mean there isn't too much to tell, but it's been pretty hard on me. I took a deep breath, "Well you see, I've got a new girlfriend not too long ago, but it seems like things have been happening because of that. My bestest friend, slash childhood friend has been avoiding me and my friends keep telling me that my attention should be on my girlfriend not her. But it hurts to be away from her, so I just don't know."

There was about a few seconds of silence, before she spoke again, "How do you feel towards your girlfriend? Or, I mean how did you first know you liked her?"

I looked down in thought. How _do_ I feel? When _did_ I know. "Well I knew that I liked Lisanna when I first met her. When I saw her, the first thing that came to my mind is that she was beautiful." I remember that day pretty clearly..

"Right now, I care for her a lot.." I sighed again.

"Now how do you feel towards your childhood friend?" Wendy asked. "Well... I've know her for most of my life, and we've been there for each other whenever we've needed it. I feel like I should always be around her, and I'm a little protective of her sometimes. I know that she is really important to me and she makes me feel happy. That's why I feel like she could be like a sister to me."

Wendy just smiled at me. "You sure have a lot of things to think about, and you are bit on the dense side." She just giggled, as I narrowed my eyes at her in a teasing manner. "But you'll make the right decision. Just make sure to make the right one, so you won't regret it." She jumped up and started walking away. "I'm going inside again, come in when your ready Natsu-nii."

She just pretty much called me her older brother. Oh she is sneaky. I stood up and followed her inside with a smile on my face. I guess I can figure this out later, as for now I need some dessert.

* * *

**Did I happen to mention that I just made friends with a beta-reader. I haven't? Well now you know. Anyways the other day I was looking around for a beta-reader to beta read FTPTN, and Fate (**_**Kingdom's Oathkeeper**_**) recommended **_**NIchiki**_**. I talked with her and she is really kind. From now on, hopefully she will be Beta-reading FTPTN. So just in case if your wondering why this chapter is better than the rest.**

**And if anything is messed up, it's my fault cause I looked over it after NIchiki beta read it. Knowing me, I probably messed something up. **


End file.
